


New Beginnings

by saltybacon



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Non-Consensual Touching, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 32
Words: 39,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltybacon/pseuds/saltybacon
Summary: A / N- I'm decently proud of how this turned out, and I spent quite a few hours thinking of how to fix this mess of a chapter. This was the first time I had ever published any of my writing, and I was nervous and didn't write very well knowing people will read this. Although it was almost a year ago, and I've improved since then. I've fixed this first chapter up and will move on to the next ones soon.XOXO crispy





	1. A Fresh Start

It was a calm Monday night; the autumn leaves whisking in the wind, and a less pleasant sight of you getting out of bed at 8:32 pm, trying to adjust your sleep schedule. 

Your alarm set off sending an unpleasant ache throughout your entire being. Moaning as you sat up, you checked the time, sighing and wondering why it felt too early. Kicking the thin sheets off your legs, you sprung from the mattress and hobbled to the small coffee maker. Setting the water and coffee beans, you walked back to your bed and let yourself become engulfed in its comfort. Sure springs popped out here and there and had some rips in it, but it was better than nothing.

You lay in the same spot until the coffee maker beeped annoyingly, and you slouched off the bed and grabbed a mug, letting the coffee drip slowly inside.

Yawning, you checked the time once more. It was only 8:40 pm. You felt relief yet annoyance at the same time. Why can't the time just come so I can get it over with?!, Why can't I just not go at all?! Your brain contemplated before reason stepped in and insisted that you make money so you don't end up sleeping on the streets tonight.

Thinking back to the reason you were here in the first place, you got irritated just thinking about it. A local diner had hired you, and you were working a later shift one night. 

At the end of your shift, you noticed that one of your coworkers, Samantha, was sticking awfully close to your side. For some context, she was your manager's literal pet, and would do anything to get people in trouble if it meant showing off her snitch skills.

Knowing this, you felt slightly uncomfortable and tried to busy yourself as there were no customers to serve. You did this by counting tips for the day, and Samantha was in the back taking a call. Your intentions were innocent, and you didn't want to steal any money, but the moment she heard some coins hit the counter, you heard her hang up on her call.

She had marched to your side and accused you of stealing from the tip jar, pulling out an employee rule book. She spent the following minute and a half reading off the rule you broke and how she would call the manager to schedule your termination. 

You were seething, hoping for once that she wouldn't get away with this, but she had gotten you in trouble before. It didn't surprise you when they handed you a pink slip. Frustrated and confused, there was nothing you could do but accept it and hope that they wouldn't call to inform your parents.

What was the point of hoping?

A few hours after they had fired you, your parents lost it and started going on about how you will never amount to anything, and flat out demolishing the foundations of your life. 

You didn't feel much for them, as your relationship with both of your parents went downhill when they began gambling and making bets.

You resulted from a bet in the long run.

Your parents and their closer friends had made one of the most idiotic bets you had ever heard in your life; They bet all of their 'commodities' that if one of them got pregnant, they had to keep the child for said commodities.

They were all nearly conked out at this point and agreed happily, not realizing that everyone looked to them when your mother got pregnant. 

She kept the child, and they kept away alcohol from her for most of the pregnancy, leading to you being a fairly normal child. They were strangely adamant on you not having any deformities, most likely because they didn't want to pay for any treatment. You'd always thought they would trade most anything for most any substance to forget their life for a few minutes.

You came home that same night to your parents waiting. 

Shutting the door behind your quietly, you noticed the clutter of beer cans and the stench of weed around the living room. Wincing internally, you faced them.

"You got fired, huh?" your mother asked flatly, her head tilted downwards and more than loopy from either drugs or booze. You held out your pink slip with no words, and you saw your father's brow arch in anger.

He took a long swig of his beer and then looked you dead in the eyes.

"I couldn't care less if you rot on the streets girl, but the nerve you have to come back here makes me want to know just what the hell we were thinkin' keeping you." he spat coldly. You flinched and resisted the urge to run to your room and cry until you passed out.

"Time and time again, you fail girl. No friends, bad grades, and now no job? What next, you fuck the first guy to give you attention, you slut?" your mother hissed. Venom dripping off every word as she rolled her head to stare at you.

"I-", you spoke, cutting yourself off. That just seemed to make them angry.

"What?! What do you have to say for yourself??!! You failed, and that's it!!" she growled, her greasy hair swishing as she yelled. You said nothing, and she huffed impatiently.

"I didn't fail!! I did nothing wro-" you shrieked, trying to defend yourself as your father's knuckles collided with your right cheek. The sound reached you first, then the pain set in. 

Tears pricked in your eyes and your back collided with the front door as you began to lose your balance.

"Pfft... Weak too." he noted, looking down on you as your mother snickered. You backed away, but clenched your fist in anger.

"Piss off!! I didn't ask to be here!" you screamed, not caring if you caught the neighbors' attention. You weren't sure if you'd rather live in jail, but you weren't thinking straight at this point.

They both were about to burst with anger, and it was at this moment that you realized your parents had guns. You also saw your father's wallet resting on the couch along with the house keys and realized you needed to get out.

In a swift motion, you grabbed it and swung the door back open before either of them could think. You slammed the door behind you loudly and fiddled with the keys before successfully locking the door.

You heard nothing but yelling as they struggled to open the door. Taking several steps back, you began running as fast as you could, careful to not make too much noise.

The cool air wrapped around you, giving you a short-lived sense of relief. The pure adrenaline ran out eventually though, and you stopped under a streetlight to catch your breath. 

Vision hazy from exhaustion, your eyes focused on a damp newspaper ad. It had rained before, but you didn't seem to notice because you were at work.

Curious, you picked it up; It was a job ad featuring a horror attraction that needed a night guard. The pay was minimal but fair enough for such a simple job. You needed a job, and you couldn't just live on the streets with nothing.

Reading the location, it was nearby, and not too far from there was another ad for a motel. Convenient, and suspiciously so, but you took it as a blessing ans shoved the ad in your pocket. Racing yourself to the nearest gas station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A / N- I'm decently proud of how this turned out, and I spent quite a few hours thinking of how to fix this mess of a chapter. This was the first time I had ever published any of my writing, and I was nervous and didn't write very well knowing people will read this. Although it was almost a year ago, and I've improved since then. I've fixed this first chapter up and will move on to the next ones soon.
> 
> XOXO crispy


	2. The New Job

Thunder rumbled through the dark sky, and the soft pitter patter of rain began. 

Great. More rain. 

You began running once again and finally saw the small building in the distance. Your thoughts raced through your mind, wondering and worrying about small trivial matters. Clearing your head, you tried to focus on the now.

I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. 

You came to the small overlap where you shielded yourself from the rain. Shaking off the loose rain droplets, you stepped into a room where an elderly man with a cigar in his mouth sat.

He watched you for a moment, puffing his cigar before speaking, "What do ya need?" he said, his voice rugged. An obvious heavy smoker.

"A room to stay for a night." you responded while taking out some money. He coughed slightly, taking another puff from his cigar.

"First night's free if you're up for stayin' in our less desirable pads." you looked down thinking for a moment.

I doubt anything could be much worse than home.

"Why not?" you said, stuffing the money back into your left pocket.

He reached down, pulling out a key with the number '7' on it, and handing you a piece of paper and a pen.

"If ya wouldn't mind, I will need ya to sign your name and today's date. Just for legal reasons." he said, sitting back in his chair.

Signing the paper and thinking before writing the date. You slid the paper and pen across the desk and took the keys.

"Just follow the numbers." he said as you closed the door quietly.

Walking down the sidewalk, checking the numbers as you went along. Finally finding room seven, you pushed the keys inside and it opened with a soft 'clunk'. 

The door took some effort to push open, but it creaked as it reached its stopping point. That 'stopping point' was only about a third of the way open, but you slid through easily, shutting the door behind you.

Not as bad as I was imagining.

You looked throughout the small room, noticing why the man in the office had said 'less desirable'.

There was a small mattress with springs poking out with small tears in the right corner of the room. Also, a small pillow thrown on it looked like it had seen better days. Looking over to the only window, something had cracked the pane with a view glass shards missing and had just a lovely view of a brick wall and a dead beetle. You sighed and looked over beside you, a small table and one cabinet. Either everything had spiderwebs and dust covering it, or had some cockroaches living in, and on it.

You threw your clothes onto the mattress, looking around once more.

No bathroom. Well.. there's a shower head in a corner over there but who know what creature is living in that. The water probably doesn't even work, anyway. At least there's a decent looking sink beside it.

You walked over to it. It had some mold in the bowl but whatever. 

Turning it on, the water was grey for a moment, then turned clear. Cupping your hands together and flipping your h/c hair behind your head, you let the water fill your hands as you took a sip. Tasted satisfactory, and it looked clean enough as your standards went.

Shaking your hands off, you turned over, looking up at the ceiling.

A crack from leaking pipes. Nothing to worry about. 

You shrugged it off and went to sit on the mattress, folding your clothes and sitting them on the floor next to you.

You felt your pockets, feeling the money and.. something else?

Oh, the ad.

Taking it out of your pocket and unfolding it, you reread it collecting as much information as you can and set it down. Thinking, you got up and walked to the door, figuring now would be a good time to apply. 

It's not too far from here. I'll just walk.

Taking it back into your pocket and grabbing the key, you pulled your door back open and stepped out into the slight drizzle of rain. It felt refreshing on your skin, but knew it's not even possible to shower until you check out if it even works. Flipping your hoodie over your head, you took a few more steps towards the office.

Walking in, you informed him of your whereabouts, but he insisted he has no right to know and sent you on your way. 

"I suggest you get back before midnight! People can be crazy 'round this part of town. 'Specially at night." he said, looking down slightly.

You nodded in response and closed the door, stepping back out into the dark night. The attraction was just around the corner, but you still felt as if this was not the best choice of a job. 

But hey, the pay was enough, and it seemed like it was fairly straightforward. Simple even.

Walking down the now empty road, you followed the ads imprinted on the sidewalk and eventually saw a dimly lit building in the distance. Walking a little faster, you arrived at the main entrance, seeing a large sign above the doors, 'Freddy Fazbears Fright' and a small sign showing that they were hiring for all positions.

They were open, so you walked inside, meeting someone at the front desk who seemed incredibly bored. He looked up seeing you, straightening his back before speaking. "Uh, what can for you, miss?" 

"I'm here to apply for a job at your establishment." you said, trying to sound professional.

"It's not like it's my establishment but uh, yea, uh what position were you thinking about? If you don't know, I can list them." he said, inspecting his nails.

"I already saw a few, but the night guard position seemed to be in my highest interest." you responded.

"Yea that's the job that everyone wants. Uh just fill out this paper and sign your name at the bottom please." he said, sliding a packet of papers to you. He dug around in his drawers and gave you a pen.

Nothing on the papers seemed mysterious apart from a disclaimer in small text near the corner of the page that read, 'Fazbear entertainment is not responsible for damage to property/person, death, or dismemberment.' Those words shocked you but ignored it and signed all the information.

Handing it back to him, he took it, reading while mumbling under his breath. 

"Yea uh, all right dude I like what I see here. You uh, ya start Monday. Be here by 11:30 pm so I can give you information to help you get started." he said while sticking your papers into a filing cabinet. You stared for a moment, "Th-That's it? I got the job? You said that a bunch of people wanted it."

"Uh-huh yea. But you seem like you need it more than these other people. And I'm tired, I just wanna get this job filled so we can open up." he said plainly.

"Oh. Well, do I need a uniform?"

"Yea, you'll get it mailed to you tomorrow. That's why the paper asked for your sizes."

"Okay, well thank you and I'll uh be here.. Monday."

"All right. Oh, hey I won't be there, but I'll have some messages prerecorded for you. See you later, dude." 

Sighing, you walked out, awaiting Monday.


	3. Why

You trudged down the sidewalk, keeping an eye out in case something did decide to show itself. The rain had ceased but the road will still damp, and the air was thick with the smell of water and cement.

It was only about a 6-8 minute walk but it still tired you out.

Dragging your feet behind you, you saw a trio of people huddled under a street light. They glared at you, looking closer you could see more details.

A woman. Around late 20s. A man who looked the same age. Another girl who seemed a bit younger, perhaps 16 or 18. 

She seems like she doesn't want to be there.

She looked at you for a moment before casting her eyes back down. She was cute, small square glasses, golden brown hair, cut short. She was tall, but seemed very uneasy about something. The woman had her hair up with a hot pink bandanna around it, a tank top, ripped jeans, and so much makeup her face looked like a damn cake. The man was a bit short, with lean limbs, and a leather jacket. He wore cross necklace around his neck, and his dark hair was slicked back. Both of them had a cigarette in hand. The girl was holding a book.

Shit. I'm staring.

The man continued to look at you before the women narrowed her eyes at him. They bickered for a moment but then he grabbed her arm and she jerked away. The girl just watched.

You had walked a distance away until you heard a shout.

"ey' you! Who do ya think you are drooling over my mans!" her voice was high pitched, and you stopped in your tracks looking over your shoulder.

"Goddammit Chi she wasn't doin' shit . Come on." he said briskly, putting his hand on her shoulder. 

"Tch! Fine! But if I see her ass here starin' at YOUR ass then i'll break 'er legs." she yelled loud enough so you could here from your distance.

"Go home book-worm. Same time tomorrow hun." he said turning, sticking a new cig in his mouth and taking out a lighter. Snuffing the hold one out with his shoe, 'Chi' followed close behind him. She was sure to give you a good death stare before wrapping her arms around his arm. They both faded away in the shadows, but 'book-worm' stayed. Sitting under the light of the street lamp. 

Opening her book, she sat criss-cross, and she seemed to already be engulfed in her novel. You sighed, and continued walking down the street, and finally reached the motel.

~~~~~~~

Setting your keys down, and sitting on the mattress, laid back. You found some comfort in this place, it was dark and small, but it gave you a sense of security. Eventually, your mind found sleep, but it was a fleeting and shallow rest. You woke up, but it was still dark out. You felt something on your arm, looking down, a cockroach scuttled on your wrist. 

Your lips curled back in disgust, and you slammed your hand on the ground, crushing the small insect. It's tiny entrails leaking, some on your hand still. Instead of wiping it off, you felt something go off in your mind. It didn't feel right. All it wanted was to live, to exist, to spread itself and create more. 

But it carries diseases and no one needs it to exist.

It does nothing but drain anything of everything. Like a virus. Like humans.

You suddenly felt nauseous, wobbling to the sink you threw up. Tears poured from your eyes.

Coughing violently, you fell backwards hitting your head. You felt dizzy for a moment, but the feeling faded, and a feeling of sadness evanesced. Holding your head, all your thoughts kept spinning, and your chest felt tight. After a few minutes of staring at nothing, your thoughts collected, but you were still confused as to what just occurred within your mind.

I need to go clean those cockroach guts. 

As you crawled back, there was nothing there. Eyes shooting open, you looked at your wrist, seeing nothing but small scratch.

Did I... did nothing even happen. Did I just slam my wrist on the floor because I had a hallucination? 

Shaking you head, you checked the clock above your door. 

6:01am

You collapsed back onto the bed and drifted off to sleep once more, forgetting about mr. cockroach and knowing you had to get used to this new sleep schedule for the job.

~~~~~~~

After about 4 hours of much needed sleep, you woke up to the sun shining right in your eyeballs, and cars driving noisily outside. Groaning, you slumped up, and immediately poured the semi clean water on you face to make sure you were actually awake.

It was around ten o'clock and at first your plan was to go back to sleep, but then realized only the first night was free in this place.

Picking up your pants from yesterday and digging in the pocket, you grabbed a few bills and yanked the door open. Heading down to the lobby, you opened the door a little louder than necessary and walked up to the man. Still puffing on his cigar, he seemed a bit shocked when he saw you.

"How much for another ni- ya can't stay no more." he interrupted, his hand pressed on the desk. He seemed serious, a bit nervous even.

"Wha?! Why?!" you asked dumbfounded, what on earth did you screw up this time?

"I can see your records to make sure your not up to no good. I can also see what jobs you sign up for. I don't want to have ties with anyone who works with that cursed establishment." he said in a monotone voice. He handed you a paper.

"Please sign here. I don't want you comin' back missy." he said, the last few words spoken in a darker tone.

Tears threatening to fall free, you grabbed it and scribbled your name, tossing it back to him. hastily. He caught it, looking down then back at you.

"Take your stuff, and go. I recommend quitting that job. People hav- ARgh I know! BUT I don't have a choice here! I have nowhere to go so here I am, and GOD where the hell am I supposed to go now?!" you quivered, a cold tear falling down your cheek.

"What do I do now?" you asked no one in specific, your tone damp with sorrow. He said nothing for a moment, but then you heard his knuckles crack. Turning your tearstained face towards him, he looked at you sternly.

"Take your shit. And. Go. Now." his words stung like acid rain. You ran out the door, salty tears streaming down your face. Grabbing everything and stuffing it into your bag, you were about to dash out the door before the man in the lobby stood before you.

"Package for you. Now get out." you grabbed it from him and ran through the streets, and down the sidewalk until the motel was out of sight.

Panting, you sat on the concrete.

I wish it would all just end.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Hello! Thank you for reading and sorry for no updates in like 12 years but school's a butt and it drained all meh energy. The next chapter will actually have some legit fnaf 3 stuff in it. These first few chaps are just intros basically. Next update will most likely be tomorrow.


	4. Finding Somewhere Else

You felt as if you had sat there for hours, thinking over your entire life. Checking the premises, you stood up, still shaky from crying.

You walked until you grew tired, and realized you had a package. Stopping by a shady tree, you took off your backpack, and sat on the dirt. you slid the package onto the ground and searched your surroundings for a sharp rock. Finding a narrow stone, you jabbed it into the tape holding the cardboard flaps together. It snapped a small hole in the top, and you stuck your finger inside tearing the rest open. You pulled the contents out.

My uniform. My job... OH YEA I HAVE A JOB. 

You flung the clothes over your shoulder and started walking again, looking for another place to stay. Turning the corner of the sidewalk, you nearly bumped into someone.

"Ow. Oh! I'm sorry i'm in a rush." you said quickly about to continue walking.

"Hey Y/N! Is that you?" a familiar voice said.

Stopping dead in your tracks, you turned around to see one of the boys who had gone to your high school. He looked at you curiously and eyed your worn clothes and backpack. Fiddling with your thumbs, you looked back at him.

Ahh what was his name?! Kent? Kelly? I think it's Kellen. Yeaaa sounds right. 

"O-oh hey um Kellen." you said nervously. 

"Yea uh, how you been? You didn't come back to school on the last few weeks. Aren't you like, super smart? I was surprised to see you gone." he said smiling.

"Y-yea, I just uh had some things at home.. that were uh... happening." you replied rubbing your arm.

"Y/N? Are you aight? I can take you home if you want." he said, seemingly worried. Thoughts of home flooded your mind and a shiver rolled up your spine.

"N-no i-it's really fine! I-i'm fine!" you said hastily, trying to get him to leave it be.

"A-alright! I was just worried. If you need anything just come find me at that Mcdonalds down the street. I'll help you out." he said comfortingly as he put a hand on your shoulder. You just nodded and said a quite 'okay' before walking off. He looked at you for a time before he too walked in his own direction.

After walking for about 15 minutes, you saw a taller building in the distance with the words 'Marty's Motel' and in smaller words, 'cheap rent!'. You then sped up your walking, crossed the road, and stepped up to a small doormat. It read 'welcome', and you stepped inside, hoping you don't get kicked out of this one. You walked up to the counter to see a younger man, he looked up from his computer and then to you.

"Hello Miss! What can I do for ya?" he said with obviously fake excitement.

"Just a room. I'm not sure how long yet." you said in a damp tone.

"Of course! What kinda room would you prefer?" he asked grabbing a clipboard.

"Whichever is cheapest if you don't mind." you said with a sigh.

"Alrighty then. That'll be 4.25 a night! 7.25 with AC! We also have a special offer if yo- No no just the room." you interrupted grabbing a bill from your pocket.

"O-okay! Uhmm," he mumbled digging in a shelf, "Aha! Number 13! Turn this back in to me whenever you leave please!" he said placing them on the desk near you.

You grabbed them and walked down the hall, "Oh thank you!" you yelled quickly before rushing further down the hall. 

Finding room 13 in no time, you fiddled with the key before shoving it in the keyhole and twisting it. It opened much cleaner than the other motel, a few clicks indicated it's opening. Pushing it aside, it slid ajar with a creak, and you took in your surroundings. A small bed near the corner, in better condition than you thought, but still not pristine. A hole in the right corner, and a few springs popped out. A table in a little divot of the room with a cabinet and an outlet. It had a small coffee maker by it with a mug and coffee beans. A tiny sink by the table and a window that showed the road on the far end wall.

This is much better quality than the last place. But I only have like ten bucks left. 

You set your bag down and decided to go to sleep until you needed to go to this new job. Taking a deep breath, you closed you restless eyes, and let light sleep envelope you in it's blanket of comfort.

~~~~~~~

"Look boss I gotta girl to take the job! It'll be fine! The position needed to be filled ASAP according to you anyway!"

"It doesn't matter Drew! I don't want a girl messin' around at night in that place! We have decades old stuff in that building! She'll probably invite all her- No boss listen! This gal seemed like a real loner. I don't think she would have many friends if any. That's why I chose her!"

"What's so special about her?"

"All the others were just bitchy bimbos who wanted to get in mine and your pants! They were just wanting our money and hoped we'd give 'em a raise if their boobs were big enough! This girl just needs money boss."

"Alright alright, just keep an eye on her. Please keep her updated on our findings for the attraction. We don't really have much right now."

"Yea of course. I have some messages recorded for her when she gets there."

"Good. I'll talk to you later Drew. Just, really, keep an eye on her please."

"I will. Bye sir."

*click*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Thaaaaaank you for reading. This one didn't have much to it but I tried. Drew is supposed to be the phone guy in fnaf 3, but I wasn't sure if there really was an official name for him. If there is please let me know. The next chapter will be focused on the first night, and something else at the end. You'll have to read to find out! Agin, thank you for reading, and i'll get the next chap out in a few days.


	5. First Night

Taking a sip of your coffee, you checked the clock again. 

Still 8:40pm

You paced in your room for about 25 minutes until all the coffee was gone. Walking to the sink, you washed out the now drying contents. Sighing and falling on the bed, you felt a twinge of pain as a spring popped out, and scratched your shoulder.

"Ow! Kshhh! Damn springs." you muttered annoyingly. 

It's like this bed is a springtrap! 

You grabbed a sleeve from a sweater in your bag, and wiped off the small beads of blood that now trickled out near your shoulder blade. You got up and wet the sleeve a little and pat down your shoulder, making sure nothing was there trying to drink your blood or something.

The coffee hadn't helped to keep you awake any due to you drifting off to sleep at the exact moment you think about it.

Whatever. I'll just go for a nap real quick.

Shutting your eyes and falling to sleep quickly, you once again let sleep take you.

~~~~~~~

Your rumbling stomach is what ached your body to awaken this time. Shifting in your rest, you turned to see it was-

11:13pm?!

You kicked off the thin sheets and rushed to put your uniform on. It appeared very vintage, you were probably starring as the night guard for entertainment and money. Dusting yourself off, you grabbed one of the small things you had bought for food, and ate it quickly. Throwing the wrapper in the sink, grabbing the keys, and dashing out the door.

"Where ya off to at this hour Miss?" the guy at the front desk asked. That smile plastered on his face.

"Work. Here." you said as you set the keys on the desk, and made your way to the door.

"I'll be back in six hours!" you said hurriedly, and then shoved the door open, speed walking down the sidewalk.

Looking around for the attraction, you knew it was further down the road, but couldn't remember where you had come from to reach the motel in the first place. Swinging your head back and forth, you finally found the right road.

Spinning on your heel, you turned down the sidewalk, veering away from any passing cars. You felt very anxious, thoughts of improbable events that could happen to you; a plane crashing down from the sky, some really creepy person at your job that will kill you, you having a panic attack and dying, stuff like that. It was all irrational but it still made you feel uneasy.

What that elderly guy had said at the last motel began to worry you. You had never really payed much attention to the news, or anything like that. You had never been to any pizzeria place anyway. The only thing you knew about that Freddy Fazbears place was that it had pizza, animatronics, and it got closed down several times. Any reasons were unknown to you, so you shook the feeling off, and hoped for the best.

As long as I get payed, i'll. Be. Fine.

Coming up to the attraction, you walked to the entrance, and entered quietly. Closing the door, you stepped in, seeing a long hallway, and a turn right near the entrance. Peeking inside, you saw a small, incredibly dirty office. It had a large, slightly green window, that looked out into another split in the hall.

This place is.. Interesting.

Your thoughts were interrupted when the phone rang. You jumped at the sudden sound but settled down as you picked it up. The same guy who had hired you was on the other line.

"Hey Y/N, just to remind you this is a recording, uh well welcome to your first night on the job, and uhh yea I know we don't have much to the attraction yet but we found another set of drawings the other day. We also found a Foxy head! It may be authentic buuuut then again it may just be another cosplay or something. The attraction is opening in a few days so uh we just need to make sure all this machinery and stuff actually works, and nothing catches on fire! Oh and uh be careful with that old school desk fan, it'll get your fingers alright. As of right now, a guy who designed the old buildings is giving us a new lead. Something about an old boarded up room. Who knows what we'll find! Oh yea uh, few more things, you can check all the cameras with that tablet on your right, and the one on your left is to reboot any systems that may go offline. In trying to make this place seem vintage, some of the equipment is really worn. Yea we may have overdone it a bit. Uh I wasn't joking about the fire, th-that's a real risk. But the only thing you really need to worry about is the ventilation. This place will give you the spooks dude, just keep that flowin'. Alright well that's pretty much it. I won't be here again tomorrow, so there'll be another recording for ya. Okay, see you later."

*click*

Could he have talked any longer?!

Taking in the area, you didn't see much; a cardboard box of empty animatronic shells, the fan, a trashcan filled with crumpled paper, three animatronic doll looking things, and a few posters and drawings on the walls. 

You sat in the small desk chair, and picked up the monitor. Checking around through the vents and rooms, you set it down, and sat there taking in more of your surroundings, it had a really musty smell, and that empty Freddy costume right outside your door was giving you the creeps.

After a few hours, it was about 4am and your eyelids started getting heavy. You had closed them for only a few minutes before seeing a red light flashing. Your eyes shot open and the left tablet was buzzing slightly. Grabbing, you saw the video feed needed to be rebooted. Clicking, it slowly reset, and the red light ceased.

About another hour passed, and you decided to check the cameras. Seeing nothing changed until you came to cam 01. A large greenish brown eye with half of a round head.

What.. is that?

You flipped the monitor down, about to grab the flashlight to find whatever it was, your vision blurred before a small figure lurched at you, emitting a screech. You shielded your face, but you felt out of breath, and the red lights were flashing once again. Breathing heavily, you reached out for the reboot tablet, and saw that the ventilation and video feed needed to be rebooted. Quickly clicking reboot all just to be safe, you whipped your head around, looking for whatever had caused the disturbance. Nothing. Nothing was there.

This job... was a bad idea. Wasn't it... No I need money. Just keep going until your decently steady Y/N.

Running your fingers through your h/l h/c hair, you pinched the bridge of your nose before letting yourself relax.

The sound of a bell chimed indicating the end of your shift. You grabbed your security guard hat, which you had taken off, and dashed down the hall to the exit. The cool, fresh breeze helped you feel better, and you walked off into the young morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Thank you fer readin'! I may try to update daily. I have time this week, but I can't promise it'll stay that way. Next chapter will actually have Springtrap in it (Finally lol). Hope you enjoyed, and next chapter'll be out soon.


	6. Second Night

The morning was dim, and the sky was still a dark blue color. The early birds waking and chirping in the light breeze, you heard the sound of a dog barking in the distance. Walking tiredly down the street, there were no cars out at this time, and only the street lamps and dim sky lit your surroundings. You heard a few voices in the distance, but they were just out of your range to comprehending their words.

Blinking in the shallow light, you peeked around the corner of the house that blocked you from seeing the producers of the dialogue.

"... Wasn't she supposed ta be ere' this mornin'?"

"Yeah but I don't know where the gals been off to. Haven't seen 'er since yesterday evenin'." 

The two voices sighed before speaking again.

"Hmph.. She's probably at the library or somethin'. She has been acting weird last few weeks."

"I guess. Maybe get Chi ta go find 'er." 

"Nah, i'll get 'er. Just go get Chi and meet back here. If I ain't back in twenty minutes you know what to do."

I recognize that voice. The man from a few days ago, but this other man is new, and that lady 'Chi'. I wonder where she might be... Probably working her late job at the strip club. Pfft..

You heard the man you recognized start to walk near your side of the road. Quickly hiding behind a tattered bush, you held your breath as he walked by. Walking by quickly, he smelled heavily of smoke and Old Spice cologne. The smell was so strong you nearly gagged, but held it in until he was out of earshot. Letting out a quiet sigh, you looked back around the corner, seeing no one, you walked out into the now empty road.

Finally stepping to the 'Welcome' mat of the motel, you stepped in. There was a new guy at the front desk, he was scrolling through something on his device. You walked up awkwardly and tapped the table.

"Rude much?" he said still staring at his phone.

"Tch. Rude much to be mindlessly staring at your phone while you sit your sweaty butt on a rollychair? Completely ignoring your customers? If you're not going to give me service than I want my money back." you said shortly, glaring down at him. He stared at you for a moment before rolling his eyes.

"What number.." he mumbled. 

"13." you responded with a slightly exasperated tone.

He fiddled with the drawers, and pulled out the key with the small piece of wood linked to it. A tiny number '13' engraved on it. Walking past him, you stepped down the hall and into your room.

Checking the clock that hung loosely on the wall; 

6:37am

Turning your head to the counter, you poured some water into the Dirty mug from the coffee. Washing it out, you let it fill with water, and drink slowly.

Wiping your mouth, you sat down on the bed, and buried your face into the mattress. A spring poked into you, but you ignored it. 

As you rested, you kept having re occurring thoughts and worries. You felt incredibly uneasy about work tonight. Something about that hallucination or.. dream thing that you had the other night. The image of whatever that was kept giving you chills. You had already told yourself that you were going back to that job, but still.. you felt as if something awaited you there.

~~~~~~~

The time for work had come, and you had already been out, looking for any money you could find on the streets.

I found about two dollars in change, and i'm proud of myself for once.

You were dragging your feet behind you as you made your way to the attraction. After a few moments, you pushed the door open and the musty smell hit your nose once again. The familiar sights and smells sent a flash of memories from the night before, and all the times you had caught a glimpse of the pizzeria when you were younger.

Actually, you had been there once. Your parents were out late, and hadn't been home for quite a while. You had been wandering the streets, all with a pocket knife in hand that you had taken from your father. 

Flashback - Y/N POV

I saw a building. It was quite crowded and colorful; filled with lights and sounds. The distinct smell of pizza resonated through the air as I got closer. I saw a lady with her kids. 

She has like twenty kids! That's so weird!

As she dragged her screaming kids into the pizzeria, I followed closely behind her and managed to sneak past her and the employees.

It was loud, and smelled of pizza and sweat. This is gross. But so cool!

Looks like there are 3 animatronics on stage, and a hallway leading to.. Pirates cove? I wanna see!

I dashed down the hall and heard several children laughing, and animatronic gears and squeaking hinges. 

"Yar! Let ol' F-Foxy sing ya a sea shantey aye? Si-sing along lads and lassies! Be kind though! Me voice ain't wha-what it used to be! Yar h-har har!" whatever said that had a weirdly robotic sounding voice, and slightly glitched.

A Pirate thingy! It looks like a fox, but also a pirate and person? Weiiiird.

Looking closer I heard him singing, and the other children singing along in ear piercing squeals. Aghh loud. I walked away towards the main stage, seeing a bear, a bunny, and chicken.. duck? Bird. It's a bird. The bunny was playing a red guitar and the bear was laughing and singing, while the chicken held a pink cupcake with eyes. They were all really cute yet terrifying at the same time.

Whatever. 

Pizza.. Pizza? I smell pizza somewhere close!

Looking around I see a large pizza just sitting on a table, looking too good not to eat. Sneaking over I grab a slice quickly, but as I walk away, I hear a voice calling after me.

"Hey! You can't take that! It's MINE! MY birthday pizza!" a big chubby boy yelled after you. He came closer and your anger fumed. You've never had pizza. You deserved it. You took a bite out of it before he could get any closer, and he froze in his place.

"MOOOMMYYYY SHE STOLE MY PIZZA MOMMY!" he yelled loudly, causing even the animatronics to cease their activities to observe the scene.

Face burning red out of embarrassment, I stalked up to the spoiled brat while he stood there crying, and punched him square in the jaw. He toppled over and the room went almost completely quiet. Taking a breath, I dashed out the door before anyone could say a word to me. And after I were out, the sounds of furious parents and screaming children echoed out, but I ran faster.

When the sounds were no more, I stopped, catching my breath.

"Psh. He deserved that. Little punk." I snickered to myself. Thinking about his big, chubby face wrinkled with anger.

The pizza still in hand, it remained warm and cheesy in my palm. I shoved a big bite into my mouth and savored the taste of the gooey cheese, warm sauce, and the slight spice of pepperoni in my mouth. After I had eaten it all, I wanted more, but knew my parents would be back soon enough, and i'd have to be good to prevent any yelling.

I walked back home, content for now with my victory of pizza.

Flashback Ended

You thought back to that memory, and smiled.

Taking your time stepping down the hallway and into the office, you sat down and looked around once again. Seeing nothing suspicious, you propped your feet on the table, and awaited the phone call.

*diiiing click click*

Hey hey glad you decided to stay! I was hoping you would. But uh yea i've got some awesome news for you, you're not gonna believe this! We found one. A REAL one! O-oh uh gotta go Y/N! Hey look, I-I'm sure you'll see it, it'll just be on the new program we set it up on. So if it walks around, it's okay, just lure it away if you have to. Okay, see ya later dude!"

*click*

Your brain took a moment to process the information. 

What did he mean by 'real' one? Maybe one from the old restaurants? Maybe.

About an hour passed, and you began to wander the attraction. The twisting hallways always made you end up back where you started. That was, until you came to the back of the building, there was another exit, and a hall with a boarded up door. Curious you looked closer, seeing the boards were broken, and the door was left cracked open.

Let's just.. take a quick look!

Glancing inside, you saw nothing at first, until you pulled out the flashlight you were provided. The first thing that hit you was the awful stench. It reeked of death and rotten eggs mixed with moldy beef and cheese. 

What a way I have with words.

You chuckled nervously before flashing the light on. The glare of the light blinded you for a moment, but you rubbed your eyes and widened them. Your vision adjusted after a moment-

There was about three broken arcade games on the far side wall, and reddish brown splatters covering part of the arcade machine on the far right. There was a large greenish yellow bunny suit, it looked tattered and worn, and the smell was awful as you neared it. It laid with it's legs slightly propped up on the floor, and it's arms sprawled out on each side of it. It's head was also slightly cocked to the side, and it's jaw hung loosely to the floor. One ear was nearly all gone while the other was bent downwards, and had holes exposing wires and metal.

You flashed in other locations around the room, and saw not much else. A few cardboard boxes in the corner near the suit, they looked to be placed there recently. An outlet also caught your eye. There were two that seemed to be newly installed, and some cords near them.

Could this... possibly be a place to stay? It's cleaner than the motel, and has power. There is bathroom with running water, and when I get my paycheck I can get food! I just have to not get caught. Yes.. yes this may work.

You snapped out of your thoughts, and glanced at the suit. Shining the flashlight on it, you felt a chill up your spine. Rubbing your arm, you walked out of the room and shut the door, walking back through the hallways to the office.

Coming to the dirty window that looked into the office, you passed the corner and turned into the room.

You still had about two hours left.

Checking the cameras, you toggled to the vent cams. Watching closely, nothing caught your eye until cam 11, you saw a figure in the vent. It was very big, and there wasn't quite enough light to see what it is.

"Maybe it's that suit.. the phone dude did say it may walk around." you mumbled quietly to yourself.

You remember seeing vent entrances while you explored the building. They were about two or three times the size of you, but looked like they had seals on them to keep things out.

Thinking for a moment, you sealed the vent and watched the camera for a moment. Switching back to all the other vents and halls, you saw a tall, dark figure in cam 10. It was in the corner near the exit, it's two silver eyes staring down the hall near that boarded up room. 

A moment later, the red lights began to flash, along with the alarm sound. You rolled over to the maintenance panel, and rebooted the ventilation. As you were rebooting it, you felt your breath become short, but it returned once the alarm had ceased.

Checking the cameras, you saw that the thing had moved to cam 8, and was standing at the very end of the hallway. The only light was a hollow Chica head, and it flickered nonstop, preventing you from seeing properly. You saw a button labeled 'play audio'. You pressed it in a room just next to the one where the suit was. It played what sounded like a little boy's laugh. Hearing it echo for a moment, you checked cam 8 again, seeing that it moved further up the hallway. You were finally able to get a good look at it; It was very tall, probably around 7 1/2 feet or so. You could also see it's two silver eyes, and it's wide smile. It didn't look completely hollow, sure there were metal beams and wires and all that, but it looked to have strange organic material connecting the joints, and splaying out in some areas.

You were about to lure it away with the audio, but the bell chimed for six o' clock, and the cam system turned off. Standing up quickly, you walked out of the store with slight haste, eager to see if this attraction may be your home for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Yesss I know I said that I might update daily, but my teachers threw about 50 pounds of homework in my face, and I couldn't really work at all. I'm sorry but thank you for your patience. Next chap will be out in the next few days as long as homework stays steady. Thanks for reading and please tell me if this story is absolute cringe, or if it's okay. I accept any constructive criticism. Thanks again!


	7. Third Night

Stopping by a convenience store before heading back to the motel, you surveyed the items briefly and glanced at the cashier. She was absentmindedly scrolling through the computer, and her dark brown eyes were half lidded with fatigue. Perhaps she works the nightshift here.

You grabbed a water bottle out of a freezer, and stuffed two granola bars into your pocket. You quickly tore the barcode off all the items as quietly as you could in your pocket, and then shoved them deeper into the pocket of your hoodie. You watched the cashier for a moment longer, then casually walked out of the door. The girl at the register didn't even seem to have seen you come in or out, her eyes were glued to the screen. 

The dim morning light was even more faded due to the overcast weather. Gazing up at the sky, you took one of the bars out of your pocket, and placed it in your mouth. Sighing through the food in your mouth, you swallowed, and continued walking slowly.

~~~~~~~

As you lay on the mattress silently, you contemplated leaving and finding a use for your time. Kicking yourself up, you opened the door and stepped out to the front desk, setting your keys down on the desk. The same guy from earlier glared at you as he took the keys and flung them under the desk into a slot with a clank.

He said nothing as you walked out the door.

After about thirty minutes you had happened upon Fazbears Fright. Scratching the back of your head, you stepped inside the attraction.

As if it wasn't bad enough at night.

The place was mostly empty save for two people at the end of a hall, and some light chatter in some other corner of the building. The hazy yellow light of the exit sign and a Freddy suit.. lamp... thing were the only objects to illuminate any strand of light. As you walked further in, a young guy meandered out of the security office, and spun around to meet your eyes.

"H-hey you have to pay to- wait uhh Y/N? Whaddya doing here? Don't you have the night shift?" the guy said, a puzzled expression on his face.

"I uh just wanted to um, see what the attraction looks like during the day. May I ask who you are." you said, trying to sound polite. He looked at you a second before responding.

"Oh i'm the dayshift guard. Name's Chuck. I guess I should've known you wouldn't recognize me. I think the only one you'd know is Drew. The phone dude." he said smiling.

"Yea, um I-I never caught his name. But yes." you said nervously.

"Well if you wanna check this place out it's fine. Just don't mess with the new guy. He's been a bit aggressive toward the employees." he said, trying to gauge your reaction.

"New guy?" you said conspicuously.

"Hah yea i'm just messin' with you. It's the thing we found- uh suit we found. It reeks like hell but it looks like an old spring lock suit from back in the day. Me and the other dudes dubbed it Springtrap." he said, silently thinking over the nickname.

"O-oh. I think I saw it on my shift this morning. It was in the vent." Your voice slightly faded on the last few words.

"The vents? Really? I didn't think the program we set it on allowed junk like that. I'll have to ask Ben. The uh programer." he replied.

"Okay. Well, um, am I allowed to look around?" you asked, your anxiety making you think he would fire you for that question.

"Yeah! Just remember Springtrap. Uh rule #1: Don't get too close to him. Rule #2: Don't make eye contact. You should be good if you do that." he said the last bit happily. 

You nodded your head and began to walk down the hall.

"Oh! Wait! Just to be clear; this thing is really creepy! Please keep an eye on him if you can." he called out to you.

"O-okay!" you yelled back. He had murmured something under his breath but the words were too quiet to hear.

Walking past the large glass window looking into the office, Chuck waved to you. His smile wavered as you waved back and walked off.

Entering another hall and instantly seeing another Freddy lamp thing at the end of the hall, the walls were dirty, and a vent pipe stuck out of the wall and curled back into a door frame. Several posters were placed on the walls, and there were three other doorways leading to different rooms. Stepping in the closest one, you saw a Foxy head illuminating a blinding light out of one eye. The black and white tiles had a few papers scattered onto the floor, and newspaper clippings stuck to the wall. You saw three more vent pipes once again curling from the wall to the floor.

Taking your time looking through the hall, you exited through the doorframe, and found yourself standing directly next to the Freddy lamp. You nearly jumped out of your skin when you saw it in the corner of your eye.

You walked around the suit and down the next hall you went. Seeing only an arcade game flashing blue light on the far end of the hall, and fake pizzas covering the walls. Stars hung from the ceiling at different heights, and more posters stuck to the walls. 

A distant scream down one of the halls made you jump as you approached the end of the hall. You saw two young men, probably around 16 or 17 years old, run down the hall towards you. 

"Bro! Go! Go go go!" the blondish brown headed one yelled to the one who seemed to be Spanish.

"Correr!" the other yelled facing you before passing by quickly. You barely knew a lick of Spanish but knew from your friend Steven that 'correr' meant run... or something like that.

Your thoughts were scrambled as you heard metal scrape against tile. Spinning around you saw a dark figure standing at the end of the hall, where cam 08 would look out to. The Chica head flashed and you realized it was the suit. Springtrap.

It stared at you blankly for a good fifteen seconds straight. It slouched over slightly before sitting back up and walking towards you.

This is just it's programming right? It won't do anything.

When it came too close for comfort, you stepped back slightly and it stopped. Overwhelming you with it's height, you looked up at it nervously. Bending down to your height, you nearly gagged at the stench. Remembering the two rules you were told to follow, you quickly looked down and took a few steps back. Two bone crushing metal hands gripping your arms stopped you from going any further.

It made a strange grinding sound in it's chest, and brought it's head close to yours.

"A-ah, please. Put me down." You realized it had began to slowly lift you up, but it placed you back down quickly and backed up a step. It's head cocking to the side, and hands clenched.

"W-wait! I-i'm sorry! You just scared me!" you said quickly, it turned it's head slightly.

quick A/N- I imagine Springtrap having the same voice as Willam Afton/purpleguy/scraptrap. ^_^

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=baTS4UxzM1k

"No. I am not worth time," it spoke in a ragged, deep voice. Your face revealed all the shock capable of a human. Before you could say another word, it walked off down the hall, incredibly silent for such a large animatronic.

It. Speaks..... Amazing what technology can do am I right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- I guess YOU dear reader are in a bit of denial to Springtrap. Don't worry tho! I gotchu and i'm gonna try to update on Monday or Tuesday. And sorry if that Spanish bit wasn't entirely accurate. I just know that from my best friend .-. Thankkkk you for reading!


	8. Who Are You?

The day after your shift had ended continued uneventfully. Part of your mind kept wandering back to when that rabbit suit had spoken. You original idea was that it was programmed with high technology capable of speech. Although, as you thought about the few words it spoke, you began to question yourself. It was ragged and rough sure, but it didn't seem to be mechanical or robotic at all. You also thought about what it said.

"No. I am not worth time."

Simple words yes, but why would a robot have a need to say that. You knew that some of the Freddy Fazbear animatronics were capable of conversation, but they did have limits of speech. A normal animatronic would say something like, 'Oh it's quite alright dear', or something like that if you apologized to it.

You had been spending most of the day thinking over your previous night at the attraction. The history of the long closed down pizzerias were unknown to you. This only piqued your interest and curiosity in the attraction's past.

A local library was near, so you decided to spend a while in the research section to try and fill the blank spaces in your mind about this whole ordeal. 

~~~~~~~ 

Stepping into the library with the most quiet steps you could muster, the library clerk quietly tapped her table. Turning to her, she put a small sign on the desk that read 'Quiet. Please.'

Nodding, you continued walking past the bookshelves and following some signs that lead you to the research section. 

Finding a small area with large computers wired to the walls, you saw a few people reading at the tables, and three others at the computers. Walking towards the computer closest to you, you took a seat in the wooden chair, and pressed a red button that soon turned green after your contact with it. Powering up slowly, you logged in as guest, and a small timer popped up the the top right corner. You supposed it was how much time you were allowed on the computer before you had to pay to use it.

I have exactly one hour to use it, and two hours till work. Who knew so many people would be here at 9:57pm.

Clicking to Google, you searched up Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria history. The wiki popped up and you gladly clicked it knowing this wasn't high school and it didn't really matter if it was a 'reliable source'.

A/N- The timeline is based after the most popular theories and a video because it made the most sense to me.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MHc21xCdGb8&t=0s&index=10&list=WL

It presented you with a very long article, and an extensive timeline leading up to today. Starting with the opening of the pizzeria in 1981 and then the supposed murder of five children in 82. Reading that the bodies were never found gave an uneasy feel in your stomach. The pizzeria had gone out of business after that.

Then a place you had never heard before called Circus Baby's Pizza World. It had been shut down on it's opening day due to a gas problem. One child had gone missing during the event who happened to be the daughter of the man who made the animatronics.

You skipped past the opening dates of certain places, and came across another tragedy. It was called 'The Bite of '83.' In a place called Fredbears Family Diner, a boy had been crushed by one of the animatronics by accident. The boy was the son of the manufacturer as well. The strange pattern of events began to worry you. The diner had gone out of business soon after.

Another restaurant, Freddy Fazbears Pizza, had opened around 1983, and another missing child named Charlie Emily had been reported. Then in 1987 five more children had disappeared without much of a trace. And in that same year, another event named 'The Bite of '87' had happened. Apparently a security guard was left a 'living vegetable' after the frontal lobe of his brain was crushed by another animatronic. This place too, was closed down after the incident.

Reading more, you were surprised this place managed to open again. A 'grand re-opening' had been announced later that year. The pizza place stayed in business for another five years, and closed down in 1992 when the main stage animatronics were found dismantled.

In the same year, several deaths had occurred involving spring lock suits failing, resulting in people dying in.. wait.

They call that thing Springtrap don't they? Is that... a real spring lock suit? Nooo no way.

Trying to convince yourself your suspicions are irrelevant, you thought back to Drew's message.

'We found one. A REAL one.'

What or.. who was in trapped in this suit, and how is it capable of speech after over 30 years?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Sorry for the short chapter! I just happened to have time today to get another part out. So far, homework is steady, and I should be able to update either tomorrow or at the latest Thursday. Thank you for readiiing, and I really appreciate you spending your time reading this.


	9. Returning

You felt as if you had sat there for ages. Just thinking over the whole franchise of Freddy Fazbears, and how this place was allowed to open more locations.

You had about ten minutes to use the computer, but decided against it, and quietly left the building. Your mind was being lead astray as you walked to the attraction, but you finally came upon it. You knew you were early, but you wanted to inspect the attraction a little better.. and the rabbit suit.

The halls were slightly crowded, but you poked your head into the office seeing Chuck with his legs propped up on the desk.

"Hey Chuck. I know i'm early but- Y/N! Oh i'm glad your here, I gotta go to see my aunt in like five minutes. Can you take the rest of my shift?" he asked eagerly.

Shocked, you sighed but nodded. Rubbing the back of your neck, and stepping into the office fully as he collected his things.

"Ahhh thank you thank you Y/N! I owe you one! See ya!" he said, thanking you profusely as he walked out the door. You stood there for a moment, but realized that you weren't alone in this building, and actually had a job to do.

Plopping down in the chair, the only thing you knew about the dayshift is that you had to act terrified, and that your life was on the line. You put a worried and scared expression on your face, and fiddled with the tablet, trying to act nervous. The dayshift was a bit more interesting than the nightshift. There were more people there, and their chatter drowned out most of your fears.

Although, it wasn't too long before the building became quiet, and only a few people remained inside. Flipping through the cameras, there was the suit standing near the once boarded up room. Two younger teens were taking pictures, mouths gaping in awe. The camera bl acked out for a moment, and you rolled over to the maintenance panel. Rebooting the video feed, you flipped back, seeing the two teens gone, and the rabbit glaring into the camera out of the corner of it's eye. You shivered, and looked through the other screens. Seeing nothing but a group of what looked to be college boys, and the two younger ones you had seen earlier. Closing the tablet screen, you heard the group of boys coming near the office.

Their muffled chatter grew louder, and you suspected they were on their way out. You watched the window that separated you from the hall, and saw two of them come into view. They turned to you, and peered through the glass.

"Ohhh look they even got a security guard! Donovan! Chase! Com'on guys let's go!"

"Hey uh Jake, that bunny thing keeps following us."

"What are you scared? It's just a big dumb robot. It can't do anything."

"I know! It just gives me the creeps man."

"Yeah me too Zach."

More of them came into view, but you just gazed at the tablet as if you weren't paying attention. Eventually about six or seven guys appeared on the other side of the glass.

"Hey! Are you the security guard?" one of them yelled through the window. You narrowed your eyes and gestured to your uniform.

"Ok uh i'll take that as a yes." he said scratching his head.

"You wanna come with us? We don't have anything better to do. You're a cutie." another said winking at you. You shook your head quickly and looked back to the cameras. After a minute you heard one of them banging on the glass.

"Come on girl! I know this job sucks ass! You're too pretty to be stuck in this joint all night. We're gonna have so much fun!" he yelled, still thumping on the window. Shaking your head again, you pointed to your wrist, trying to give them the hint that they needed to leave. He shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms.

"Why not? You have a boyfriend or something?" he said, his tone changing dramatically. This was getting annoying.

"Please leave you are wasting my time." you said, staring each of them in the eye before standing, stepping out of the office, and opening the door. 

"Don't try anything. There are cameras recording everything right now." you pointed out the door while glaring at them.

"Alright. Alright girl. I like 'em feisty. We'll be back." The one who had winked at you said as he walked towards the door, gesturing for the others to follow him. 

"Oh wait! Where are my manners? My name's Jake. What's yours?" he asked, still advancing on you slowly.

"I will not ask again sir. Please leave." you said sternly.

"Psh. Okay fiiine." he said walking out the door as his friends followed. You shot them all a glare and slammed the door once they all had gone. Turning back to the office, you saw the lights flashing red.

Dammit.

Speeding the maintenance panel, you saw all systems needed to be rebooted. You vision grew blurry, but you clicked the 'reboot all' button. Pressing your eyes shut tight, you felt your breath return to you, and you slumped over in the chair once the lights stopped flashing. Rolling back to the video cameras, you saw that only the two teens and man in his mid twenty's were left. 

Checking the time, your shift would start in thirteen minutes. You saw there was a small speaker, supposedly to send messages over the intercom to customers. Waiting until there were ten minutes left, you pressed the speaker, and informed the people that the attraction would close in ten minutes.

Eventually the man walked to the exit but turned to you.

"Do you know why this attraction open at night ma'am." he asked in a low voice.

"We are waiting until we know that the attraction is fully stable, and we have plenty of props and vintage artifacts from the old locations before we open for 24 hours. Until then, we will stay open only during the day." you said matter-of-factly. He nodded before saying thank you and leaving. The two younger ones came soon after him, and left the attraction. They were both so filled adrenaline they were laughing and as giddy as a bunch of little schools girls.

After another minute, the 12am chime rang through the building. Sitting back down, you looked through the vent cams first, then to the hall cams. 

Where is the suit?

Looking through once again, you still couldn't find it. Pulling the camera down, you flinched at the sight of the rabbit standing just on the other side of the dirty window. 

What was it called again? Springtrap? Gah I don't know..

It swayed slightly, and it's sliver eyes would follow your every movement. Putting on a poker face, you reached for the flashlight, and shined it at the suit. It didn't flinch. It barley moved.

Maybe this is okay? It's not doing anything.

You cautiously pulled the camera back up, but saw a figure walk down the hall towards you in a hasty manner. Shoving it back down you saw that the rabbit is now behind the wall, it had peeked into the room for a moment, but slid back. 

"Whatever you are, whoever you are, could you please just show yourself. You spoke to me yesterday. Why not now." you said, your voice trying to squeeze out confidence, but your body trembled. After a moment, you heard a deep growl, and then heavy steps. It rounded the corner, and stood in the door frame, looking down at you.

"Do you fear me?" it spoke deeply. You now realized that this voice was distinctly male, but you were more focused on the question.

"N-no." you said, your voice betraying you. A deep husky sound emanated from his throat, almost like a chuckle.

"Your voice and body tells me something far different from the words that flow from you mouth." he said taking a step. Flinching, the lights flickered off, and you had dropped the flashlight. It landed on the floor with a clunk. It's yellow light beaming through the darkness.

Sliding under the desk, you covered your mouth with you hand while the other gripped the leg of the table. You heard quiet steps come near, and closed your eyes when the flashlight lifted. You heard a soft click indicating the light turning off. 

You gathered your courage, which wasn't much, and spoke.

"W-who are you?" you said as loud as your quivering voice allowed. You heard a soft thump, which you could only guess was him. He had kneeled down, his cold, metal hand making contact with your arm.

"Who are you?" you asked again, this time with more confidence. The hand retracted slightly, but began to reach again, this time a bit higher. To your throat. That sparked you into action. Slapping the hand away, you dashed out of the door to the exit. It was locked. Panicking, you heard a hiss and fast metal steps. Running down the hall and taking a right, you ran for quite awhile before you found yourself by a room. The room where you first found him.

This is the only room that has a door. I have to hide.

Slipping inside, you waited. For what you weren't sure, but hoped that the 6am bell would chime before this thing ripped your throat out. 

After a bit you began to feel dizzy. It confused you at first, but then panic struck through your mind.

The ventilation.

Before you could do anything, you blacked out, only hearing a soft thumping... it was from the vents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N OHHHH Springtrap gettin a lil feisty here huh? What do YOU think will happen to.. uh .. you.(?) You'll have to find out in the next one! Thank you for reading and i'll have the next one out probably tomorrow or Saturday. Love you all and again.......... THAAAAAANK YOUUUU for reading. <3


	10. Night.. What Happened?

Dark. Everything is dark. What happened.. Where... Where am I? 

You felt as if the black void your mind was stuck in began to collapse. Faint shimmers of light glistened in view, and you felt yourself being cling to it. 

Finally, the light became full, and the sense of dimension allowed you to see the dimly lit space you have just encountered. Moving your arm forwards, you realized that you were splayed out on the floor. The ground was cold, and felt smoothed over, but very dusty and dirty. Lifting your head, you saw the light was coming from the flashlight. It was conveniently lying behind you, and seemed as if it's battery was about to die, it's light flickering in the darkness surrounding it.

Fumbling around for a moment, you sat up, eyes blurred and fuzzed over. Closing them, they snapped open when you realized you had no idea where you were.

"Wh.. What... Where..?" you said, voice muffled by your heavy breathing.

Grabbing the flashlight, you shined it around yourself. It looked like.. the room that Springtrap was held in. Backing away slowly, you back made contact with something large and solid. Spinning around and taking several steps in the opposite direction of whatever you had bumped into, your eyes widened in slight horror.

Springtrap glared down at you, his fists balled. You covered your mouth, and stared at him, flashlight trembling in your hand. Turning his head to the side, he started to decrease the space between the two of you. Frantically taking steps back, you flashed it at his face. He turned his head a bit, but then just looked at you, as if waiting for something to occur. You began to become skeptical as he stood there, then the light flickered, and went out with a quiet whining sound of it's wires.

Flipping the switch of the flashlight over and over again, you stopped all of your movement when you heard a hard thump. You heard another, then another, and at that moment your mind was searching through what you could remember from the last time you had been awake. Any and all memories were fuzzy and you couldn't remember anything from before. Another seemingly closer thump snapped you out of your thoughts. Widening your eyes in attempt to see any faint beam of light, all your E/C orbs could make out was a dark figure looming directly in front of you. It got closer, and closer, until you felt a presence circle you. Frozen with fear, you looked up just a little see two silver eyes beaming down at you. Whatever it was, it lowered until it was at you level. Hiding your face with your shoulder and shutting your eyes tight, your eyebrows furrowed in frustration as you wondered the outcome of this situation. Not knowing the outcome of certain things bothered you senseless. Feeling rusted metal lightly touch your cheek, you flinched back instinctively. A ragged growl-like sound reached your ears, and you felt a hand on your shoulder. It pushed down slightly, drawing a quiet whimper of fear from you.

"S-stop.. Who are you? What do you want?" you asked.

The hand slowly recoiled back, and whoever it was backed away and was out of your limited sight. You waited for a moment, but eventually gained the courage to leave the room. 

~~~~~~~

Your shift had been over for a couple hours, but your mind swam like fish. You had stayed in your room in the motel for quite awhile, and continued to mull over every thought and memory of your work shift.

You had seen Springtrap, but was it him that made the contact to your cheek and shoulder?

What is with this job? Why is this happening?

You began to frantically panic. 

Mumbling to yourself, "I can't keep this job, I can't keep this job, I can't keep this job! What am I gonna do now! I can't do this! I'm going to die there, i'm going to die here! I can't do anything! If I go back what will that- that thing to do me?! But i-if I leave, no one will give me a job! I have no experience. This..."

You just realized the cold tears of frustration begin to fall, staining your cheeks an awful red color. Gripping your hair with one hand and the other placed on your forehead, you cried. Cried until everything was out. Your pants and shirt damp from tears, and your eyes felt almost wrinkled from the salty tears.

"This is my only option left.." you stuttered as your head hung low.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Salut! Sorry for the short chapter I had almost given up on this story but a really nice comment got my hopes up! I will be working on the next chapter by the time you read this, but thank you so much for reading, and I hope to see you read the next one!! LUV U <3


	11. Back to the Start

The now quiet room you resided in had began to become blurry. Your eyes felt like sandpaper and your head felt as though it had been watered down. Finally, your mind had let go of consciousness and allowed your body to rest. Closing out the world to where it no longer mattered, you slept. Slept through your questions of who, how, where... why?

For the remaining daylight hours you stayed within your room, laying on your mattress as if you were being held in a hearse. 

Only an hour before your shift, your eyes cracked open, and blinked several times before finally coming back to reality.

You kicked off the sheets that had held you to the mattress, and moved a h/l lock of hair from your eye. Your hand slapping down on the clock to see the time, you hadn't quite realized that you only had another hour before returning to Fazbears Fright. Halting to a stop in the middle of stretching your arms out in front of you, the realization hit you like a brick.

I have to go back.

This time, you had a feeling you wouldn't return.

~~~~~~~

The clock had struck 12:00am, and the final sound of the door automatically locking sent tremors up your spine.

With the security cams in one hand, you searched for the mysterious springlock suit that wandered the halls. For a moment, you felt relief as he stood in his starting position next to the 'safe room'. You had heard Chuck call it that a few times.

He stared blankly down a hall for quite some time, but eventually moved when the camera faced away from him. He had gotten much closer than you had expected, and was now glaring at the camera through the corner of his silver eyes. In order to keep him there you kept the cam on him until he did something strange. He had looked away before turning back with his mouth open.

It had almost looked like he had another pair of teeth. Although most of the other animatronics did, these looked misplaced, and almost like they had been rotting. Your brain never made the connection to what you had learned in the library.

~~~~~~~

It was almost 5:00 and you hadn't been able to find him. Checking the vents, every room, and he wasn't outside your window or door. Eventually, the ventilation needed rebooting, but the tablet wouldn't activate. It was almost like it had short circuited.

The security cams had began to do the same as well, both screens only showing static and then both got cut off. 

Attempting to restart each one, they both only responded with eerie sounds that began to send your mind into panic.

Your breathing becoming heavy and short, you stood up from your seat, and proceeded to hastily walk to the exit. It was locked of course, but you attempted to unlock and open it regardless. It was sealed tight, and nothing would open it until 6:00am.

All your hopes at waiting out the last hour of your shift were shattered when the lights, the power, the ac, everything shut down silently. There was another exit in the back, but your fear of Springtrap kept you frozen in place. You knew the flashlight was unreliable.

Just move y/n, just move. He can't hurt me. It's just an animatronic.

You began to listen carefully for any sound, and walked only when there was complete silence.

Each step you took, the air felt heavier, and heavier, and heavier. Passing through each room, and peeking behind corners had made the suspense in the air begin to heighten. The last few rooms had passed by nicely, but once you reached the exit it was pointless.

It was locked.

"No.. No no I need to get out... Why is this happening..?" 

You made silent pleas for it to click open. For the 6:00am bell to chime that would let you leave this hell. The door resisted all.

A soft shifting noise reached your ears. Spinning around to find the source of it you saw nothing. The hall was empty. Sighing in relief, you turned back.

You couldn't remember anything after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Yes yes I know it was a very short chapter. I'm trying to think of good ways to make progress in y/n's and Springtrap's relationship. The only 'relationship' they really have right now is y/n being very scared of him, and him trying to figure you out. He does so by kinda kidnapping you a few times. I want to know if you want their relationship to be loving, or forceful, or abusive, or protective, or a mix of everything. If you guys don't chose then I will! Next chap will probs be out tomorrow or sometime near then. Love ya all, and thank you for reading!
> 
> XOXO crispy


	12. Trapped

"I wonder where that bitch ran off to hm?" snickered the drunken women.

"Tsss ts ts, she's probably off to the strip club. All she ever had was her bod." The older man said as he chugged the remains of his whiskey, releasing a sigh of satisfaction as if he had finally scratched an itch just out of reach.

"If she just hadn't been so stubborn *hic* I would've taking her myself!" he announced almost proudly. The woman laughed hysterically, slamming her beer on the table, shattering the glass and spraying out the contents inside.

Across the bar, someone listened intently making only one noise..

scribble.. scribbleschhhrible.. click, thap 

~~~~~~~

You awoke with a start brain rattling inside your head, seemingly attempting to retrieve memory's. It was dark.. like it always is when you pass out. Although this one, you felt restrained, something was wrapped around your waist. Another obstacle tightly held around your shoulders. You also leaned against something solid and cold, whatever it was, it wasn't going to let go.

Whatever this is, it's not human. It's probably just a prank. Chuck saw how scared I was, this is some weird trap for.. something. 

You tried to move very gingerly, but it's grip tightened. Finding the strength to turn you saw two platinum eyes piercing your e/c ones.

You had wanted to do something in that moment. Yell, scream, fight, escape, but Springtrap's gaze locked your eyes to his, you felt paralyzed. You stayed staring for a few minutes before you finally realized the intensity of the situation. Springtrap was patient, and waited until you began to struggle.

You began to kick your feet at nothing, and tried to find a weak point in his arms coiled around you. All you accomplished was a feeling of two large objects pinning your legs together.

His legs.

You froze in fear, and you felt his head lean down to touch yours with his snout. You shivered a you felt him prod his nose in your h/l hair, taking what may be considered a 'sniff' of your You almost felt thankful that you had paid a little to take a shower at the motel. 

You slammed your head against his snout roughly in response to his gesture. A slight flinch was the only response you received. Then, he spun you around to face him and exerted an exceeding amount of pressure applied to your shoulder and another arm pulling you against his body.

You were lost of words, you had no room to struggle, he was at least around two-hundred pounds and from what you remember around seven and a half feet tall. You were about to scream when you felt his hand clamp around your mouth tightly.

"Shhhhh. Don't be afraid. I've found you." a hoarse yet horribly familiar voice spoke in the dark.

"Don't try to run. I finally caught you.." he said in a rough whisper.

He leaned down to your ear, "and now I will never let you go."

~~~~~~~

*Huff* *huff* *haahhf* 

"I have," she breathed heavily, "I have to find her. I can't let this one go. He'll take her if i'm too late."

I can't let him kill another one. Not. Another.

~~~~~~~ 

"Good morning, morning, sit down and put your phones in the pouches." the tall bald teacher commanded as he entered the class, shutting the door behind him.

"Alright, sit-sit down, no Steven! Wake up! Josh who're we missing.?" he said as he sat down, rubbing his temples. Although it was only second period, he had already had enough of the day.

"Uhhh we're missing Chelsie, Carlos, and y/n. Still." he mumbled the last word quietly.

"Do any of you guys know where uhh y/n is? She's been gone for a while. No word from her parents." the teacher said squinting at the attendance board in his big hand. People shook their heads, and looked around the room for anyone who might raise her hand.

Sssft

The teacher looked to his tables to the left, seeing a raised hand. Everyone turned to look at whomever was interesting enough for this teacher especially to stop what he's dong to stare.

"I saw her. Just a little while ago. She didn't look to good." said a boy on the more handsome side (I had to). He fidgeted as the room went silent, and had nineteen pairs of eyes staring at him.

"W-well, uh what, ho- where was she? Has she been skipping class?" A tall lanky bot asked, breaking the painfully awkward silence.

"Kellen she's been gone for a good while. What was she doing? Where was she?" the teacher asked.

"Sh-she was about a block away from that Mcdonalds I work at. About uh, maybe two minutes away from here. By that kinda dangerous part of town." he spoke quietly.

"W-wait. Wai-wai-wai-wait. Like near that horror attraction? whe-" "Yea where Lone tree is? I think she lived somewhe-" "Did she run away? What the hell-"

"Alright! Alright hush or i'll change my mind about that essay I decided not to put in the grade book." Everyone shut up after that.

"Kellen. Was she okay?" the teacher asked calmly.

Kellen sat for a moment, re-tracing his memories. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it several times before finally speaking.

"She looked... sad, scared, almost like she was in denial. She.. had a backpack full of stuff, and.. a cardboard box.."

Everyone in the room listened intently. Not a sound was made, and everyone leaned in with curiosity. Even the teacher was frozen with attention to each word that would be said.

"I saw the box's inscription, what was.. inside. It was for a Fazbears Fright uniform. I think she's working there. But I don't know why. I think she ran away." he began to feel choked up, he knew about what happened in those restaurants. He knew anyone who worked there either died inside, or were 'cursed'. He already knew his likeness towards y/n was more than a friendship. He had stupidly fallen in love with someone who had someone else who would do more than kill one to get in his way. He had already sealed his fate.

"Kellen... if you see her call someone.... for now.. just wait." the teacher sat down, only staring at the white board.

The teacher dismissed Kellen early, and he spent the remaining time in his day in the library. Ready to research just as you had. Only to be drawn to the horror attraction more, due to his love towards you, he had already handed over his life to Springtrap's never ending list of murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ello luvs! Got this chapter up quicker than I expected, and thank you for giving me so much support on continuing this read. I tried making Springtrap clingy and tried to hint at some semi yandere kinda love towards y/n. I honestly have nooo idea when the next chap will come out cuz it never comes out when I think i'll be able to. Welllll thx for readingggg and I love uuuuu gud beh!!!!!1!!1!1111!1
> 
> P.S. There may be some spelling mistakes. I was a bit rushed.


	13. What Are You

It had been only about four hours since you had woken up in Springtrap's arms. He held you for two. hours. before he stood up and carried you off. 

You would move or try to escape, but you learned not to. You didn't know much about him but you got the feeling that he wouldn't let you escape easily, and if you didn't make it who knows what he might do to you. Those two hours you spent with him intensified your fear of the crazed rabbit. 

The door had unlocked, queuing the attraction being open. He stopped walking as he heard the soft click, his ears twitching as he watched the ambient lights begin to flicker on. Clutching you tighter for a moment, he continued walking until he reached the safe room. Kicking it open roughly, he stepped in and set you down carefully near the same wall where he once sat motionless.

You backed away from him as he stood over you. He looked behind him as if he heard something, and then turned back to you. Narrowing his eyes, he stepped closer and leaned down a little. 

"Stay here." he said gruffly, setting his hand on one side of your head as he leaned down, getting closer.

"If you dare to move, i'll see to it you're incapable to leave again." he said angrily. He walked away towards the door. 

This monster. He'll never let me go will he..

You made a silent cry, and a quiet wish to be free.

"No no, don't cry.. i'll take care of you." 

Now kneeling before you, he pulled you into a hug. A few tear streamed out of your tear ducts when you blinked in surprise to his gesture. 

For so long you had been starved of affection. Gaining none, only the satisfaction of food in your stomach. Your body filling with a warm feeling you were unfamiliar with, and your brain lifting your arms around his giant form like a puppet on strings. Soft sobs escaped your mouth, and now a slick wetness stained your cheeks. He pulled you closer, allowing your tears to fall on his metal shoulder.

"Springy! Com'on bud! You gotta help us make some monaayyyy! SPRINGY!!" a recognizable voice called out. It's Chuck.

He released you and stepped back. Looking at you intently before walking out the door and slamming it shut. You heard the pushing of boxes. 

Well there is no way i'm leaving now.. he just blocked the door. 

~~~~~~~

Creaaaaaaaak.. Clunk.

You had been sleeping for most of the time Springtrap had been away. You were going to try and call for help, make noise and hope someone investigated but Springtrap's erratic behavior held you back. After a while listening to people scream in fear and excitement got dull. You had pushed one of the arcade machines aside and placed some old felt, supposedly used for budget patching the suits, on the tile. You sat there head on knees, your mind slipping into sleep after an hour or so.

Springtrap stepped in, a blank stare set in his eyes. You were still asleep when he came in. His silent footsteps only sending danger signals that your resting state of being ignored. 

You felt yourself being shaken, and you snapped back into your reality.

"Y/N.. Awaken now. I must speak to you." he said lifting your head from your knees.

You gasped quietly, but looked into his eyes nonetheless. He leaned down, nuzzling his snout to your head before he sat in front of you. His gears creaked, and he tugged on his shoulder before whatever wasn't in place popped into it's position.

"Springtrap.. uhm I -I don't really know anything about you. What.. exactly are you? I just uh..." you trailed off. He raked his fingers over his forehead, as if this was a question asked to him often. It wouldn't be a surprise.

"Don't ask me.. anything.. about what I am. I am.. I'm me." he stopped for a moment. "But.. I was once... more like you, more alive. I don't remember anything, and I can't think of anything that gave me joy." you stared at him as he reminisced. 

"Do you remember if you had any um talents? Musically or.." you stopped to think of how to ask questions without offending him or triggering his emotional rollercoaster.

"I.. think I liked to... I remember dancing with someone. She.. she...." he gripped his head, and his jaw clenched. You hesitated at first, but put your hand on his shoulder before speaking.

"Springtrap! Are you okay? I'm sorry-" "I had a family.. How could I forget." He covered his eyes with one hand, he stood up but stumbled over falling to his knees. You're not sure why you care if he's okay, why do you? You retracted your hand in fear but you leaned forward listening, eager to know anything more about this.. creature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Well i'm back after like 10 years! Sorry for the LONG wait and short chapter but I have plans for the next. I wanted to get one in before Christmas. Merry early Christmas, if you don't celebrate Christmas, I hope you have a wonderful time being on break from school or college or WHATEVER. As always, thank you for reading!


	14. The Past

Springtrap struggled to stand. You allowed your hand to rest on his shoulder, but you felt his joints tense up at your touch.

"Are.. are you okay?" you asked nervously. He seemed to have not heard you but you didn't want to press him.

"Am I? I don't know! I can't remember anything except what I don't want to remember! I.. I." He sat on his knees still holding his head. he seemed pained.

What do I do? I don't want to make him angry.. why do I even care about him?? I should bolt out the door while I can, but.. I can't do that. Even if I got trapped with him forever, i'd rather that then feel bad for the rest of my life... or would I?

"Springtrap?" you cautiously called to him.

He stood slowly, his back facing you. After a moment he turned to you and his eyes were full of sadness.

"Will you.. dance with me? Y/N?" he asked, extending his withered hand. 

You were honestly taken aback by his question, although you should have expected this, you were the one who asked him what he liked to do. He obviously likes you a little too much, so of course this would happen.

Why am I freaking out so much about this??

"I've never.. danced." your anxiety began to creep up. You just now realized how much it had been creeping up. But before you could even really consider, your anxiety skyrocketed when Springtrap grabbed your hand, guiding it to his shoulder. He held your hand in place there and you blushed, catching on that you were supposed to keep it there. He moved his hand to gently grab your other one. 

"I can tell you've never danced before." he said, chuckling quietly. You didn't know whether to take that negatively or not. He moved his other hand to your waist and you flinched slightly.

"It's just part of the dance love." he said quickly after noticing your nervousness. You took a breath.

"Now, when I step forward with my right foot, you step back with your left, and vice versa." he said in low tone, authority in his voice. It made you feel at ease when someone was in charge, but you didn't know if that was an appropriate reaction when that person in question is Springtrap.

He takes the first step. You follow the first few steps decently, and the next few precisely. You stumble due to a misstep but Springtrap has an iron grip on you, only allowing your feet to get jumbled for a moment.

You dared to gaze up at him for a moment, he was already staring down at you. He let go of your hand and you instinctively moved it to his other shoulder. His hand moved down to your back, and he leaned you down as he bent over you.

"Springtrap.. why do you want me here?" you asked, regretting the words the moment they exited your mouth. 

He pulled you back up, replacing his hands back to your waist and trailing up your wrist to your own hand.

"... I want someone.. I've just been alone for so long." he said sadly.

"But.. why me?" you said, probably pushing your limits with the questions. He was being pleasant right now and you didn't want to stir his anger. He sighed, and closed his artificial eyelids.

"You haven't eaten in a long time love. Let me get you something." he said, obviously ignoring my questions.

I'm just glad he didn't get angry. I hope he doesn't come back after realizing that he should be mad.

~~~~~~~

You had taken a seat on the floor and were just drawing little people on the floor out of the dust. Nothing you drew really had much meaning, these were just a bunch of little people, but you had to admit; you missed people. Just people in general. No matter how much you hated socializing, you've been trapped in this place for maybe a day or two now. The only thing you've talked to is Springtrap, and he isn't necessarily the most socially pleasing to talk to.

Springtrap walked in right when you were in the middle of absent-mindedly drawing a rabbit in the dust. You slid you hand across your drawings, afraid of what Springtrap might say, even if the sketches were innocent in mind. You actually hadn't really been aware of what you were drawing.

"What was that?" he asked, glancing at the floor. He walked over to you, his metal feet clanking on the checkered tile.

"N-nothing, I was just.. drawing." you said stuttering a bit. He crouched down, his gears clicking and creaking as he sat a pizza box down next to you. He slipped his hand under your chin and turned it up towards him.

"You're a good girl." he said, his permanent grin seeming to stretch even further to his ears.

With that, the ambient lights began to flicker on, and he pushed the door open, closing it behind him. The sound of something heavy being pushed in front of the door signaled that you were now locked in.

Might as well eat

You walked over to the pizza box, and spent the rest of the day pondering about what Springtrap intends to do with you in the end. Because you sure aren't getting out any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Wooooww I sure have been gone a long time! I'm so sorry about that, but I honestly had given up on this but I just decided to keep working. Sorry if this chapter isn't as quality to make up for all the time i've been gone, but I really had no idea how to continue this. And I got super frustrated cuz I had a plan for this chapter but I feel like I didn't pull it off as well as I wanted it too. Thank you fer readin this garbage!!


	15. The Break In

You had been awaiting the end of the day, and were sitting on the cold, checkered floor when you heard a few excited screams. The sound of lively banter and the talk of leaving to go to the bar indicated that it was most likely late and that these were some of the last people.

Your suspicions were proved correct when the building fell dead silent when they rowdy group left. Apart from the ambient vent noises and the constant whir of the old rusted lights, the entire place seemed drained of activity. You expected Springtrap to come for you soon.

After about ten minutes you hear a few of the employees talking casually, followed by the sound of sweeping and laughter. After a few more minutes the lights and special effects flicked off. About thirty seconds passed and you heard the familiar clanks of metal feet on the tile.

Shuffles of boxes and what sounded like something metal sliding out from behind the door indicated Springtrap's arrival.

He walked in, shutting the door quietly behind him. He walked over to you, his gears and joints clicking as he knelt down and sat beside you. A garbled huff emitted from his chest as he shifted onto the floor. You took a breath as he looked over at you.

"..I'm going to be up and around tonight.. so be good while i'm not in here." he said, looking at the door after you glanced at him from the corner of you eye. 

"Can I not go anywhere?" you asked, once again pushing your luck with questions. His face twitched slightly, and you visibly swallowed.

"... Fine. You've been good, you haven't been screaming like all hell during the day so I suppose i'll let you wander around for a little while." he said, his finger booping your nose. You felt like a child at his remark, but were grateful of his lenience with you. The little bit of a rebel in you desperately wanted to go against his orders, but another part of you was deathly afraid of him. You knew he was a short fuse, and he had extremely erratic behavior, this just scared you even more. You knew that it didn't take much to trigger his swing in emotions.

"I.. Thank you." you said, slightly shying away from his touch. His rabbit ear twitched, and he reached out quickly, grabbing your chin between his thumb and index finger. That permanent smile pierced through you, and his platinum eyes became half lidded and his other hand laid on your arm. This made you slightly uncomfortable, nobody ever really touched you at all, so pretty much any contact made you feel strange.

"You're so.. beautiful. I wouldn't bear to have anything else even tell you that." he exhaled, and your mind stopped.

Why is he telling me this? Does he even mean this? Is he just playing with my emotions??

Several questions flew through your head, but your brain didn't translate anything into action.

"W-wh.. Why..." you stumbled over your words, and he just chuckled, a deep, raspy noise that shook you ear drums. He then continued to stand and walk out the door leaving the door slightly ajar.

"Oh.. and please don't try to run away love... Everything's locked up." he said followed by his slow clanky steps. You waited until you couldn't hear him until you decided to leave.

Getting up slowly, you poked your head out of the door, seeing the boxes and a metal chair that is used to block the door. The first place you felt compelled to go to was the office. All these halls looked so much different in first person than from the view of the cameras. Everything almost seeming completely unfamiliar until you arrived at the large glass window that separated you and the office.

You stepped inside and realized just then that you were in the same outfit you've been in since Springtrap first decided to keep you here. You turned to the closet where the employee uniforms were kept. Opening it you saw a few different sized outfits, one that was a little bigger than you, but you were in need of some clean clothes, and settled for 'stealing'.

You grabbed the uniform and decided to change in the bathrooms. Quickly dashing down the hall and into the women's bathrooms, you opened a stall door, then closed and locked the plastic door behind you. You pulled your button down shirt off and slipped on the clean one, but froze when you heard a sound of glass breaking.

Your heart stopped when you realized you needed to finish changing. You tried to force yourself to move, but you were focused on listening intently. You heard the sound of several teenage boys laughing and glass shards being stepped on.

Covering your mouth with your hand, you knew what was happening; a break in. Another thing that scared you intensely was that it sounded like about four or five boys, and you were one girl. 

For some reason you wanted to be brave, so you left the stall, and slipped out of the bathroom. Walking as quietly as you could, you walked closer to where their voices were coming from. As you grew closer, one voice in particular sounded vaguely familiar.

"Ha Ha! I can't believe you just chucked that brick at the damn window! It's your fault if we get caught man!"

"Haah Ha Ha! Yea I know! Straight savage!"

"Y'all need to chill, your makin' a hell of a ruckus!"

"Aight aight, c'mon guys lets go make a mess."

"I brought my spray-paint bro!"

The second to last one was who you recognized. You didn't have much time to think as you soon realized that they were coming into the hall you were in. Running the opposite direction, you landed head first into the chest of some bulky, sweaty guy.

You got the breath knocked out of you, but you quickly shoved him away and ran around his arm swinging outward.

"What th' hell?!" the boy said, spinning around to see whoever just ran into him, in this case, you.

You tried to take a sharp turn but felt a hand grab your elbow, and found yourself being restrained by a familiar face. But it wasn't the green rabbit you expected. It was the clean cut face of the boy who had always been so concerned about you; Kellen.

"Who're- w-wait.. Y/N?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Bonjour! Sorry once again for disappearing for so long, but I just lose track of time. Thank you for coming back to read, and thank you for all the reads! I never thought i'd get more than 20 reads! I know this chapter isn't too long but my brain was being slow today. Once again, thank you so much and i'll try to be a little more active.


	16. What Anger Will Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- ¡WARNING! This one will have slight gore, grotesque maiming, and death. This is also the first time I will be attempting something in the likes of this. I apologize in advance if it doesn't turn out the best. You have been warned, and thank you for understanding. This is also quite a long chapter!

You took a moment to realize who you were looking at. Even though you knew it was him, you didn't really know how to react.

"..Y/N? Where... Why are you..?" he said, confused to see you as you were to see him. He let you go and backed up a few steps, then put a hand over his eyes. Then you noticed your legs being so cold.

"Y/N! W-why don't you have a-any pants on!" He said loudly, but not yelling. You were still wearing underwear, but the cold, stale air in this place still bit at your skin. You blushed in frustration, and then ran into the bathrooms. Thankfully not seeing anyone on your way there.

Unfortunately, you had went into the boys bathroom. Where your pants were not.

You were now stuck between staying in the boys bathroom for the rest of the night until these boys were caught or leave, along with the risk of them finding you in there, or leaving and risking running in to them. You still didn't know how many there were, and if you knew any more of them. 

"Y/N? Where'd you go? Where have you been?" he was calling out to you in a loud whisper. You froze, covering your mouth and not wanting him to find you in this very awkward situation. 

*tap* *tap* *tip* *tap* *tip*

You heard footsteps on the tile approaching the bathrooms. First he went into the girls bathroom, as he most likely expected you to be in there. 

"Y/N? Are you in here?" you heard him looking around, and then stopping for a moment. Presumably to listen. You held still until you heard him move again. Breathing through your slightly parted fingers, you listened.

However you didn't hear him come any closer, so you just waited.

"Hey Kellen where'd you go dude?!" you heard one of the other boys call.

"I'm comin' in a minute! Just gonna check something out over here!" you heard him call back. Then footsteps that sounded like he was walking away. Waiting a moment before leaving, you poked your head out from the bathroom. Not seeing anyone, you tried to quietly walk away to Springtrap's room. You heard a shuffle from behind you, then a hand going over you mouth. But it wasn't a cold metal one, it was a rough, warm one. 

Looking behind you, you saw Kellen, who snuck up behind you, and was now looking behind himself.

"I'm not gonna do anything! Shh, be quiet or they might hear you! I just wanna talk to you." he said quickly, and he pulled you back into one of the bathrooms, but you couldn't see which one. He let you go, and used his body to block the exit. Backing up, your brow furrowed into an arch.

"What.. What do you want?" you asked in a whisper, well aware of the other boys in the building, and trying not to call attention to yourself. He walked a little closer after looking out of the bathroom doorway.

"I just want to ask you where you've been! You have been gone for almost 2 months now. Some of the teachers at school are wondering where you are. One of them even pulled me aside, telling me that they haven't heard from your parents, and that I should tell them if I see you." he said, getting increasingly closer to you. But you had no idea how to respond to that. The questions and his actions.

You stepped back when he stepped forward.

"L-listen, you need to leave. You broke in! I'm the night guard here! Y-you can't be here after hours." you said, attempting to put your foot down without hurting his feelings. He was trying to help after all, and you didn't want him to get hurt or in trouble.

"No Y/N! C'mon something's wrong, the you that I know would never get a job! Unless it was high pay and insanely easy. Th-that's just you!" he said, nervously laughing when he mentioned you never getting a job. 

You didn't respond, not knowing how or if you should mention Springtrap. You weren't sure how he would react to a sentient rabbit animatronic that was very possessive over you. 

He sighed, and then walked over to you. You were zoning out for a moment so you flinched when he approached. He grabbed you by the shoulders and tried to pull you along, but you pulled back.

"I'm not going with you." you said sternly, pushing against his arm. But he looked back at you, sighing again. Stubborn as always.

"C-c'mon Y/N! I'm not leaving you in here!" he said, but now he was yelling. Your mind thought that the other boys must have heard him, but you didn't hear anything. Still pulling against him, you both stopped moving when you heard a loud crash, then a thud. After a moment of silence, a deafening scream that was cut short by a wet sounding slash.

".. what the hell was that...?" he said, still holding on to your arms tightly. You felt the blood drain from your face, and your eyes widen.

"Oh no.."

Kellen looked down back at you, and you looked out of the door. You both gradually left the bathroom, and looked into the hallway, not really seeing anything. But you heard strange sounds. Both looking at each other, you started walking down the hallway.

"Ahh... GhhhAHHHHHHHHHH!!" another pained scream. You stopped walking, and looked at Kellen, who had paused. A drop of sweat beginning to bead on his forehead. 

A sickening crunch and pop made your stomach knot, and you began to step backwards. However, Kellen kept moving forward. Until an object was thrown outwards near the corner where you and Kellen were. It landed with a thud, almost like it was deadweight, and you weren't too far off.

A limb lay severed. Crudely torn muscle and cracked fragmented bones, thick, gushing blood poured from the sliced veins. After a moment, you realized it was an arm. Each nail from each finger had been torn off, and each finger was broken at each knuckle. It was also broken at the elbow, almost to the point of the limb being severed in two.

You covered your mouth, suppressing the urge to vomit. Kellen backed away, but stumbled and fell. 

The crunching sounds stopped, and a thump, the sound of something slamming to the ground, echoed out. You heard the shuffling of feet, then silence.

Kellen was frozen. He didn't move, and neither did you. If you refused to move, then you needed to listen. You heard the sounds of dragging, then another thud. More silence. 

Kellen moved closer to the noise, then grabbed a crowbar that rested against a nearby wall. He crawled over to you, then pulled you to your feet silently. You shook your head violently, knowing exactly who had the strength to rip someone's arm off, and who could kill most anyone easily. 

"HEY! Whoever you are, COME OUT!" he yelled, a tremble in his voice. You didn't know if people can smell fear, but they can definitely hear it. You heard soft steps on the tile come closer. Kellen gripped the crowbar, his knuckles going white.

And as you expected, Springtrap rounded the corner. But he was coated in blood, and tattered flesh hung from the nooks in his suit. Parts of skin and small bone fragments stuck to the blood like a twisted glue. He had a crazed look in his silver eyes, and his smile seemed to stretch even farther up his head. 

But the world seemed to stop when he noticed you. You could see the rage flare up in his eyes.

"Wh-what.. are you??" Kellen asked, shaking. Before an answer could be uttered, Springtrap lunged forward. Kellen raised the crowbar, and swung out at random on instinct, and managed to land a blow square on Springtrap's snout. He froze, and Springtrap stumbled, regaining his balance.

"Stay AWAY!" he yelled, swinging the crowbar. But Springtrap only glared, and slowly began to stalk towards him.

"Shit!" the crowbar was yanked out of his hands, and swiftly plunged into his stomach. Springtrap twisted the piece of metal until it pierced through his back.

"Stop! No!! Springtrap stop!!!" you screamed as he pulled the crowbar out of Kellen, and he coughed out a spurt of blood. A coil of his intestines rolled out of the freshly opened wound, and blood now poured out in a stream from his mouth. He then collapsed to his side, his head twitching. 

You stared at his still moving body, your eyes blurring and you felt acid rise in your throat. You once again suppressed the urge to retch, covering your mouth with your hand and shutting your eyes. 

Kellen coughed, sending blood into the air, some landing on your cheek. But you didn't care, he had tried to help you, but it was in vain. Falling to your knees, you grabbed his hand, feeling a fast beating pulse in his wrist. You almost smiled when you felt a light grip to your hand.

But then it began to slow, and so did his jagged movements. Then his eyelids drooped, and he no longer gripped your hand. More tears pricked in the corner of your eyes when you no longer felt a pulse, and the blood stopped pumping from within him. He had died thinking you were in danger. 

Am I in danger? I don't know. Springtrap is just lonely. He is just possessive. But why would he do this to him..?

You didn't want to look up. You were now even more afraid of Springtrap than ever before. In less than a second, you pushed yourself up, and began to run for the exit. You ran, down the winding halls which seemed so much longer than you remember. Finally slamming into the front door, and banging your fists on the rusted metal.

Your adrenaline ran thin, and you began to become out of breath. As your energy went down, your panic rose when you heard the soft drag on metal against tile. Turning slowly, you noticed blood splattered on the floor and walls. You must have been in such a tizzy to get out that you didn't notice the pieces of flesh sparsely scattered around the office and in the hall.

You began to hyperventilate, and then heard a beeping sound coming from the office.

The ventilation.. not... again.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- OOOOkay this one was probably not the most well done of all these chapters, but I feel like I owed you all a nice long chapter. I might change this story to mature because of this chapter, also, if you guys want a...ˡᵉᵐᵒⁿ ᵒʳ... ⁿˢᶠʷ.. JUST LEMME KNO! Also if there was anything a little more adult themed, the relationship between the reader and Springtrap is not very healthy so it might not be completely consensual. I will put a trigger warning if that is the case in the future. Thank you for reading this big ol' chap!!


	17. He Always Comes Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Lemon will be next chapter, I just felt as if I couldn't start it without a little more plot, but it will be next! :P

Vision blurring, you held your head as you fell to your knees. You remained aware but unmoving as the fuzzy sound of screeching footsteps grew closer. You already knew who it was, even in your state. But what made it much scarier is he was always quiet when he moved. Sure, you could hear his soft steps if you perked your ears, but he was always purposely quiet. Now, it was almost like he wanted you to hear his approaching presence. 

Blinking slowly, you clenched your fist, trying in vain to regain the feeling in your body. The steps grew closer, and you could feel your blood pumping in your throat. You had unfortunately fallen facing away from the sound of his steps, obscuring your vision of him. 

The sound had grown close, and you saw black spots appear in your vision. After another few moments, the steps had ceased, and you heard the beeping you had all but payed attention to come to a stop alongside of this. 

As the chilled tiles beneath you began to take their toll, you once again remembered the severity of the situation. Eyes shooting open, you popped your head up, but that just made you dizzy, making you stagger as you tried to heave yourself up. Whiplash struck you, making you feel like your organs were moving inside you despite the short lasting movement.

"Don't move. That will only make things harder for you and me." that deep, gravely voice said, and his rusty metal hand covered your mouth. The withered digits slick with blood.

You felt your body tense up, the feeling in your being still returning. You saw his other arm grab both of your arms in one sitting, you mentally slapped yourself for being too scared to take hold of the moment to jab your elbow in his ribs. Although that might have done nothing to him but make him angry. You also didn't know if he even had ribs.

Tears pricked at the edges of your eyes, and you felt yourself begin to shudder. Both from temperature and fear.

"Don't move, don't move at all," he said, an edge in his voice. His hand still around your mouth, you started to shake your head rapidly, sharply, almost looked like you were violently trembling rather than shaking your head. That wasn't far from the truth.

You jerked forward; he didn't budge. 

Growling, he spun you around and reached up your head to pull your hair. 

"I don't want to make this more difficult than it has to be!" he said, his voice raising. You knew you weren't getting out of this if you did nothing, you had to try. You took a quick breath and pulled as hard as you could on your arms, breaking one free. You then ducked under his arm as he swung for you and continued to run into the security office.

He dropped forward, and you pushed yourself forward out of his reach as he slammed down where you were just a moment ago. You heard a garbled breath and fell backwards to the wall to see his face with the bloodied hand prints and splatters staring back at you. His eyes seemed to give off a distinct light, the illuminating silver glow piercing your retinas.

Breaking out of the moment, you scrambled in the surrounding space, feeling the frame of something. Glancing over, you noticed the vent and saw no other way to get away from this situation. 

You quickly rolled over to the side closest to the vent as he lunged at you, missing your leg in a breath. He huffed, and you scurried into the vent quickly, pulling your legs into the vent and watching as he stood quietly. Not wanting to take the chance, however, you noisily crawled through the first vent.

You imagined the vent cam map from the monitor and tried to visualize your surroundings to find the way out. You saw a sharp left turn and a straight path. Your decision was final when the vent snare snapped shut over the left pathway. You now realized that he was using the monitors to keep you going one direction. This now revealed itself as a horrible idea, a decision made in a moment's heat with Springtrap at your feet or a dark vent with possible dead ends.

You felt as though the deeper you went into these vents, the more warbled your brain became. Blinking once made you feel as if figures with charred, animal and humanoid faces materialized before you. You didn't realize you were slowing your crawling down as your eyelids felt heavy. 

I am going totally insane... you thought to yourself as your drive to escape began to dwindle from fatigue and grogginess. Stopping to catch your breath momentarily, your mind screamed at you to keep moving. A familiar and scary presence was soon felt near you. 

Cracking your eyes back open, hardly even noticing yourself closing them, you pushed yourself off the corner of a vent opening.

Wait.. what...? you thought, realizing that you were uncomfortably close to the entrance of a vent. Not even realizing that you had lost track of where you were in the vents, you felt a bone-crushing grip on your ankle. You held onto the shallow cracks in the vent; your hands already slick with sweat, giving no friction to hold on to. 

The vent behind you seemed to disappear as a bone-crushing grip held you by the ankle; almost over the green rabbit's head. You were still dizzy, but adrenaline racked up, and your muscles pumped quickly with energy.

Grunting from the uncomfortable position, your brain took a moment to process the situation. Springtrap's eyes filled with rage and pain. Two similar emotions, but on his face, it was a very confusing and frightening thing to see.

"You.. were going to leave me..!" he said, his artificial teeth grinding at the end of this statement.

"Why would I let you leave... if I.. can't...!" he said, voice raising, and becoming more frantic, his grip becoming painful. Possessive.

"W-wait! Please, the people you killed.. th-they did nothing wrong!" you said, fruitlessly attempting to reason with his insanity. 

His eyes snapped onto you, and he looked shocked.

"Who told you I killed them? Th-they didn't want to stay with me either! I had to! I-I did!" he stuttered sporadically. You remained confused, they were dead in front of you, the bodies were there, and you saw him kill Kellen with your own eyes.

"Th.. You killed him in front of me! H-how wouldn't I know!" you said daringly, testing your luck. Has he.. killed others before these... How much hasn't he told you? He gritted his teeth again, more static like growls emitting from his chest.

He furrowed his 'brow', and lowered you to the ground, still holding onto your ankle. He started walking much faster than his normal pace, dragging you along with him. All the while, you were screaming bloody murder, kicking at his hand. There was zero effect, and he didn't even give a drop of reaction to your own actions against him. 

You had, after a few moments, yelled your lungs out and just struggled weakly against him. This completely wore you out after the extreme rush of energy that disappeared so soon, and you were now having to face the extreme probability that fighting was futile. 

Not realizing the shallow and cold tears run down your cheeks, you looked up at him when he emitted growls quietly. Your hands found their way to your face, wiping the tears timidly but determinately, trying to grasp onto any hope that you might escape whatever fate Springtrap wants to give you.

Because you knew that you had no chance of stopping him, and that there was no one else who would come to save you. No one else knew you were here, and you had nowhere to go now.

Too lost in your thoughts, it startled you when you heard the screeching of a metal door being open. Once the door was open enough to allow Springtrap's large frame fit through, he rolled you inside. Not before turning and pulling the door shut, also pulling a deadbolt over the door out of your reach. 

You sat up, catching your breath. Your head was pounding from the screams and adrenaline from earlier. Holding your head, you opened your eyes again, straining your eyes to look up. 

He was standing there, facing the door with his hands flat against the metal. He pressed harder on the door, the metal joints bending with the force of his fingers.

Not daring to take your eyes off him, you watched as he turned his head slowly. He stalked intimidatingly over to you, kneeling down.

He stared intently at you, as if thinking or considering something. You had automatically backed away slightly when he had approached, but he didn't seem to take much of a notice. He took a H/L lock of your hair between his fingers. 

"Now what should I do with you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoooo boy, I know there wasn't much in this chapter, but that will come next. Been trying to brainstorm the best way to write the next chapter, but I have a good idea. Sorry for the wait, and in case you weren't aware, I have an account on Archive of Our Own and Fanfiction.net. My username for AO3 is saltybacon, and my username for Fanfiction.net is tastefultoast. Just wanted to let you know in case anyone preferred reading on there. This story is not posted on Fanfiction.net yet because I had to wait twenty days before I could publish. Thank you for reading, and I will start the next chapter.
> 
> EDIT; This chapter was slightly updated as of 10/22/19.


	18. Between a Rock and a Hard Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N This is da lEMoN. It is very non-con (meaning the reader did not consent to this). This is the only warning I'll give, but just be aware that this is technically rape. If you want to skip this part it will have little effect on the story but it's recommended to read. Thank you and again, this is my first ever lemon but helpful criticism is okay ;P
> 
> EDIT- This was rewritten recently, not too heavily but mostly better readability, grammar, and spelling mistakes. I added a few more lines of dialogue, etc. Just be aware in case you're re-reading <3

"Now what should I do with you?"

Those few words rung in your head for a moment before you felt your stomach twist. You shied away from him, feeling flustered but also nervous a reason unknown. He was still kneeling down, and his intent eyes remained glued on you. They were darting back and forth from your eyes to your mouth. That's what you thought at least.

You pushed yourself away from him, and he didn't move, just watched you. He seemed to be thinking, but it was hard to tell due to his lack of expressions. Your only indicator was his ears and body gestures, which at the moment only told you he was focused.. on something.

His 'smug' look faded slightly, and he stilled.

"Were you going to leave me forever?" he asked, hardly any hint of emotion in his voice but slight anger. You could only expect that anger to rise.

You didn't know how to answer. After he killed Kellen and his friends, you realized he wasn't afraid to hurt those who got in his way. However, you don't know Springtrap enough to decipher his emotions properly, especially someone who was extremely erratic in almost every aspect. But you thought if you answered this question anything other than 'yes', you would be lying.

"..." you didn't answer. You were afraid to answer or even speak. Still kneeling, he clenched his fists then stood.

You stood too, afraid that he would have the high ground if you stayed sitting. As he slowly but heatedly advanced toward you, you retreated with a hand behind you to feel any obstacles. You were apparently much closer to the wall than you expected, as you felt the brisk concrete brush against your fingers.

You looked to the side for any escape route from the wall and Springtrap, but he stepped forward quickly at your moment of vulnerability. He pushed you against the wall on your collarbone with one hand, the other grabbing your chin.

You coughed, the acute pressure in your chest from his hand began to cause pain. Your hand clung at his, trying to pry it from you while your other pushed at his face which became increasingly closer. 

"You were going to leave..! I've been here for so long! And you wanted to leave!!" His voice rose and sounded completely demented. One hand moved from your chin to grab your hand that strained against his snout. He swiftly twisted his other hand around to grab your own that clutched him.

You gasped, he pinned your hands behind your head as he leaned in to you. Clenching your teeth, you pulled against your restraints, but he was like a brick wall.

"You wanted to leave me.. I can't let you leave... You came here, and you came to me willingly. You can't leave now~!" he said, his voice carried a deranged tone, and his perpetual smile seemed to spread painfully wide.

"I-I didn't come here willingly!" you yelled. "I had too! I, I just.." your voice trailed off. He watched you. As you thought of everything before you had been here, everything that had happened before you met Springtrap. When Kellen was still alive, and you still had a home. You felt.. angry and sad and frustrated. Clamping your teeth harder together, you pulled your head back and pulled hard at your hands.

"G-get off me, you hell spawn!" you yelled in fury, letting several weeks of pent up energy go on him. 

"I've put up with you long enough!! You murdered someone who treated me at least better than you, and you expect me to want to stay here??!" you voiced loudly, his face not inching away from yours in the slightest.

"Shhh, sh, sh. You don't want to have to go back to your family, do you? Go back to nothing, go back to everything, and how they used to be?"

He stared at you; the suit seeming to smile down on you as you glared back at him in confusion and frustration. How did he know? 

"How did you know? What is- what-", he cut you off. "You talk in your sleep love, and you often answer when I ask~." he drawled, and you remembered the times you would drift off on the job, and the time you would jerk awake from the feeling of someone watching you; only to find yourself back in the attraction and your shift being close to over.

You stopped for an instant as you remembered this, but felt tears surge from resentment and pain. His grip tightened on your wrists, and you tried to kick and fight against him, but he showed no feedback. He just stared at you as you struggled and looked like he was almost enjoying this. 

In a swift moment, he pulled you off the wall and onto the floor; himself following and catching your hands in his own quickly. He held your wrists with one his hand, and he sat up, his knees straddling your hips.

"Shh, just don't struggle there is no point. You'll never be alone now, maybe you will even enjoy yourself." he said in almost a whisper. You were unsure of what he meant right now, but you got an uneasy feeling in your stomach. It felt almost like butterflies, but they felt like they were much heavier, and they didn't make you feel good.

He crawled on top of you fully and pushed your hands above your head once more.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

His eyes were lidded as he stared down at you, one of his hands moving from your wrists to sliding down your arms. Shifting down to your neck and lightly circling the skin there and around your collar. 

You gasped sharply, unsure of the strange feeling spreading slowly throughout your body. You felt his brittle fingers caress the soft skin there; he seemed to relish in the warmth that lived in the S/C surface. You could hardly react; this kind of attention was still so unknown to you, even from him. Yes, he has charmed you, but never really done much to steal the air from your lungs. And not necessarily in a good way.

You noticed as he felt your increasingly warming skin, that he was almost purring at this sensation.

"You feel so warm, I lost my warmth so long ago.." he said almost longingly. You couldn't cover yourself, your arms were pinned and his knees had immobilized your legs.

Wait- he lost his what?

You found your voice when his hand began to teeter just above your chest.

"N-no stop, what are you doing?! St-stop..!" you began to panic, pushing yourself away from him, but that wasn't far. He only moved with you, like a snake clinging to its source of heat. More tears again, his eyes moved from his hands to your eyes. 

As his head moved up to yours, you shuddered. You barely noticed his hand moving past your personal boundaries; just above the line of your bra. You were so focused on his face moving ever so closer to yours, as you breathed slightly labored breaths through parted lips. 

Jerking backwards, you felt your head bang against the concrete wall. Blinking from the slight pain that throbbed on the side of your parietal, you felt his hand brush the upper section of your breast, but he didn't stop. And you soon felt your nose and upper lip collide with the front of his face. He pressed his face against yours, as if to try to 'kiss' you. 

The first thing that hit you was the overwhelming aroma of something rotten or rotting. His false jaw slightly opened, pushing more against your lips. His hand moved from your chest to your mouth. He lightly gripped your jaw, as he tried to pry it open. You refused, squeezing your eyes shut, and locking your mouth shut to your best attempts. 

"Com'on love, open up.." he said, almost muffled by his own mouth. His hand left your mouth and moved back down to your torso. This time moving quickly to your chest, and roughly but teasingly touched you. This new touch confused you, compelling your own mouth to open with a short sound dragging out briefly.

He pushed his face against your open mouth, his own ruined mouth felt like leather against your smooth lips. His hand moved further down your chest, making you squirm in discomfort. You felt him push you further into the wall, and his hands still held your wrists tightly.

After a what felt like several dragged out minutes, he pulled back, and you cracked your eyes open again. You gasped for breath, your mouth feeling and tasting awful after those dreadful few minutes.

"O-okay s-stop..!" you said weakly. He didn't stop.

"Get-Get off me!" you tensed up, and he just nuzzled your head. You felt flustered but hated this feeling, you didn't want to be at his mercy, and he wasn't afraid to go as far as touching you.

He started to move his hand in light circles again, his hand daring to even flinch. You felt your face redden uncomfortably, and he pushed his snout on your neck. You could hear your own pulse in your head. He lightly bit down on a thin part of your flesh, just enough to pinch, and just enough to color your cheeks.

He looked at you as he pressed his hand into your breast; you wrenched backwards at the touch of his frigid hand. 

"NO! S-st-STOP!! I-I don't want it!" your distressed cries didn't phase him, he just smiled at you, and he just kept touching. It was like he had been waiting for this moment for a long time.

He bit down on different places of your neck, leaving light spots on your skin. He moved to different points as if he was searching for something, but you tried not to think about what was happening before you.

His teeth grazed a position near the nape of your neck, and you gasped shortly, moving your elbow to block the spot on your neck. This only succeeded in roughly banging him on the head.

He grunted and stopped his movements. He pushed your elbow back to the wall with his forearm and shook his head slowly.

"I've been waiting too long for this.. I'm not stopping now." he said, his voice hoarse and full of lust. You shivered, and these feelings were so new to you. 

After a moment of him pawing at your chest, he grabbed your sleeve and pulled at it. Giving several firm tugs before it began to rip. 

He explored the newly shown skin, and your chest shuddered, afraid to say anything. You just squeezed your eyes shut, and let him tear the rest of your shirt off, leaving you in only your bra. You were too flustered, however, to feel too embarrassed.

He now bit down firmly, and you made a sound. Whether it was from pain or something else, you weren't sure, but Springtrap seemed satisfied. His hand wandered down your stomach, leaving a light feathery feeling trail down your torso. He felt the outlines of your waist and drew a quiet sound from you, and you felt horrified that he could do these things to you so easily.

You had tried to pull away, but you literally have been trapped between a rock and a hard place. He moved his hand down further and tugged at your work pants.

"Agh! N-no Springtrap stop! Stop don't!" you blared, straining on your legs that he still held down. You heard his breaths become more rugged, and his chest now pushed against you. It was almost as if his machinery was heating up increasingly, or maybe it was just you becoming progressively more stimulated. His light communication through touches had morphed into more of a yell through a badly wired radio. To which you wanted to mute, but your finger wandered to the volume button and twisted it up to the max. 

He tugged harder, and once again dragged his teeth over the sensitive skin of your neck. His breathing definitely changed, as if he was struggling to keep himself together.

You kept your legs pressed together, hoping he couldn't take any more clothes off you that way. But you knew that was too much to ask for. 

He let out his own low, guttural sounds and hooked two of his fingers around the belt loops of your pants to try to pull them down. He jerked on your pants an indefinite amount of times and had successfully taken them off your legs. He discarded them quickly, tossing them behind himself, and feeling the bare skin of your revealed legs.

You felt limp at his touch. You had fought so much before, and now these strange jolts of electricity that surged through your body made your cheeks burn and your eyes cloud.

He breathed raggedly, and he loosened his grip on your wrist that had been there for an extensive amount of time, leaving a red mark on your S/C skin. You suspected that he would leave several bruises behind after this endeavor concluded. But with how things are going as of now, you worried that something else could stay behind...

Letting go of your arm, he grabbed your hips and lifted you up, hooking your legs over his shoulders. His fingers dug into the untouched skin of your thighs.

The brittle, stained tile was an unwelcome sensation on your half bare back. Sitting up halfway, Springtrap pressed his hand against your chest, pushing you back down on the floor with an 'uff'. 

His mouth was agape, and he hoisted you further up his shoulders, his head now in between your legs. A dreadful heat beginning to spread throughout your body.

Your free arm covering your eyes, wanting to spare yourself the shame of seeing whatever he would do to you. However, he refused to save yourself for your dignity and pulled your arm back.

His false teeth teetered on the edge of your underwear, grabbing an edge of the soft but damp fabric. You shook your head but said nothing out of fear. The sound of ripping fabric sent chills up your spine. The lethargy in his movements was teasing, making you groan in discomfort. He noticed your impatience, sliding up your leg with his hands, only lightly tracing the lines of your calf. 

You pinched your eyes shut, and you felt his hand stroke your cheek, wiping the cold tears off your blemished cheeks. You once again hadn't realized the tears; being too caught up in his movements and his bold gestures.

You felt the thin fibers of your undergarment fall off your hips. He purred, one of his hands snaking its way toward your nether regions.

You were now naked apart from your bra.

You were mostly unshaven, I mean, how were you supposed to know this would happen? That didn't seem to bother Springtrap, however. He leaned his head down, his nose skimmed the sensitive skin there. You flinched naturally, and he hushed you. You had realized there was no point in fighting back, and just kept your eyes shut as the endless stream of tears flowed down your red cheeks. You didn't want to see.

The smell of rotten flesh and sweat lingered in the air and he nudged you with his nose again. One of his fingers brushed against your folds teasingly. You grumbled in frustration, these strange sensations still so unfamiliar to you.

He started to stroke the delicate grooves of skin with a startlingly chilled metal finger. You groaned in more of a sensational manner, clenching your teeth shut after. You didn't want to give him what he wants; you didn't want to please him. If you couldn't fight back, you at least didn't want him to find any more pleasure than he already has.

He caressed the sensitive skin, one of his hands holding your thigh while the other ran up and down in between the folds of your part. 

You writhed on the floor, your feet and legs twitching at the shocks of feeling that surged through you when his finger approached the bundle of nerves inside you.

He surprised you at how slow his movements were, but it made it much easier to contain yourself. But without warning, he shoved his finger inside you, perfectly pressing on the cluster of tension within you. You cried out in pain and admittedly pleasure.

He curled his finger inside you, watching you squirm with his smile still plastered on his face. He was just watching you, breathing heavily.

Your inexperienced body reacted almost immediately to his strokes and felt voltage stringing through your lower regions. You think you knew what just happened but only because of sex-ed in school. But this was not the time to contemplate that.

His finger dug deeper, and he slipped another digit inside you. You shrieked out in agony, squirming in your place. His breaths on your naked sex didn't help the situation, making you blush in pure embarrassment to allow this to go this far. You knew he was enjoying this, just staring at you as he thrust his fingers in and out of you at an unbearable pace. You felt like you were under a microscope.

His strong embrace on you became more and more painful, and he started to lean down onto you. His head against your upper chest, teeth pressing against your neck. His thumb began to trace circles on your clit, drawing more pleasure to you. His teeth sunk into your neck roughly, cleaving thin layers of skin and spilling some of your crimson blood.

You inhaled sharply through your teeth, and he bit harder. The red liquid dripped down the crevice in your neck. He craned his neck at you, a red coating covered his front teeth and only added to the dried bloodstains on his exterior and interior.

He pushed his blood covered snout upon your lips again, the coppery blood trickled into your mouth. You coughed, trying not to shy away from him as to satisfy him. He dragged his jaw over yours and nipped at the flesh there.

His fingers had settled on a steady rhythm, and you held back the pleasure. An unpleasant knot began to form in your abdomen, and his fingers seemed to strike all the right places in you to loosen that knot.

Soon, the sensations he lured out from you grew so much, and you sighed in pleasure as his motions sped up. You hated this feeling of submission and you hated how he made your body react to the assault.

He pushed another digit into you, and you shrieked again. You retreated to clinging onto his shoulders. His spare hand feeling your breasts through your still intact bra. 

Almost like he had forgotten about it, he ripped it off in a swift motion. You gasped but was so focused on the pain of his three large fingers; you accepted it. Holding onto his broad shoulders only materialized the situation, constantly reminding you that this is happening.

The knot fluctuated, and you gritted your teeth. 

He buried his fingers far inside you, making you feel like your innards were being torn apart. The knot finally released, and you felt a warm impression spread in your lower regions. You groaned as his pace slowed and stopped, and he pulled his fingers out. He raised his digits into his false mouth, almost 'tasting' the contents from inside you. 

You looked away and wiped your tears in shame and embarrassment.

"Th-there.. you got what you wanted, are you happy..?" you said, not looking at him. 

He grabbed your chin, his eyes spread wide.

"I'm not done with you just yet..."


	19. Cornered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- This is a continued LEmOn. This is the only warning!!

No.. what more could he want?!

He must have noticed your horrified expression, as he gently rubbed your cheek with the back of his hand. 

"Hushhh.. I'll be gentle. You'll feel good, just don't struggle." he said as his hand slid down your face to your neck. His other hand grabbing your waist and pulling you slack against his hips.

"No.. please, I-I've never..." you stuttered, and trailed off again. He chuckled deep inside his chest, and leaned down over you.

"J-just.. don't hurt me." you asked, almost pleaded. He leaned even closer to you head, his silver eyes hypnotic.

"I'm sorry love.. but I can't make any promises." he said, his voice having dropped an octave. You squeezed your eyes shut, but felt him softly lift up your chin to him. He tilted his head, and closed the remaining space between you, rubbing his nose against yours. Almost like animals would do to show affection or to comfort another.

You breathed out, and he reeled back fiddling with himself in his lower regions. You didn't dare to look until you felt something oddly human-like skim your inner thigh. Cowering away from the peculiar touch, he hushed you as what you assumed was his member once again swept across your skin.

No longer wanting to say anything, you just whimpered in fear of the pain that was sure to come. 

You groaned, the anticipation of the events to come frightened you. You felt almost sick to your stomach with dread and fear.

"Sp-Springtrap.." you sobbed. He looked down at you, one of his hands moving to rub your sides.

"I-I'm scared" you cried, and he repositioned you. You went limp as he pushed you against the wall, pulling himself further up as you were now face to face with him. Your back pressed up against the concrete surface, and your legs straddling his, and your hips against his. An obvious mass stood between you and him, but you prohibited yourself from looking down.

"Just let it happen..." he said in a sing-song manner.

He began to push himself inside you, a feeling of your insides being disturbed, and it was followed by a burning sensation within you. He groaned above you, and you inclined forward to grip his shoulders again for any form of relief. 

His hands wandered to the small of your back as he held you against himself. He had hardly inserted himself and you could already feel that unbearable knot forming inside you. He breathed heavier than before, pushing himself inside bit by bit.

"S-so tight. So perfect..." he said in a loving tone, one of his hands caressing up and down your torso. 

The pain increased immensely, and you shook your head as he kept pushing.

"It-It hurts..! St-stop!" you twitched and convulsed beneath him, and he slowed momentarily.

"The pain will subside, love, stay with me.." he said, sounding a bit more frenzied, but all too calm at the same time.

After about three minutes of extreme pain, he seemed to have come to a barrier inside you. You assumed he reached his end, but he just seemed to smile ear to ear, and you sat confused before he veered closer once again.

He quickly pressed his snout on you once again as you let out a quiet cry. Right as he did so, he shoved the rest of himself in you, tearing a scream from you. You felt him break past your hymen, and that now officially stole your virginity.

Your scream was muffled by his 'mouth', and he stared you in the eyes as you tried to shy away from him. He wouldn't allow you, and continued to pull out, and push back in.

Each push drew pain, but gave you more and more pleasure each time. The tears from your eyes were never-ending, and he would hungrily steal each drop of salt from your face. Almost 'kissing' the tears away.

Still holding his shoulders, you had trouble keeping up as he began a terribly fast pace. You bounced as he thrust back and forth into you, that damned knot tightening again. 

His mouth hung slack, and his eyes were lidded. You dug your fingers into his withered shoulders, and he held onto you tightly. Clenching your teeth from pain and pleasure, you let out sharp jagged breaths as you tried to hold back the sounds your body so desperately wanted to release.

Your legs felt numb as he pressed you against the wall even further, your bare back warming the wall behind you slowly.

"Let me hear you..!" he growled, and you shook your head. He grumbled deeply, the sound reverberating in his chest as he used one of his hands to roughly caress your body. 

He drew out a soft groan of unpleasant pleasure from you, and you clasped your hand over your mouth. You felt your vision cloud over by an unknown haze of pleasure, and felt your hand being torn away from your mouth.

Looking at his lust-filled face, he shook his head with a mischievous grin in place. Moaning quietly, you shut your eyes briefly.

His actions seemed to go on for hours, and you had about worn yourself to death when he finally came. You were too overwhelmed with pleasureful sensations to notice that he had successfully came inside you.

Barely noticing, the part of you that did hoped to whatever is good that you would not be harbored with a demon in your womb. You sighed, laying sluggishly against the wall as he nuzzled his face in the crook of your neck, and held onto you tightly.

Feeling completely drained, you had no energy to fight him off as he gently brushed you, gingerly grazing up and down your limbs.

Your clothes were only god knows where, lost in the moment apparently. As you still were limp in his lap, he reached over, retrieving your work pants and underwear. He slowly dresses you, and you let him do as he wished, which wasn't much right now.

Each of your articles of clothing were placed back on you apart from your shirt. That was long gone, but you didn't think too much on it.

Before you knew it, he began to carry you over to a corner. Placing you down softly on several flattened cardboard boxes. You hardly moved a muscle, only cracking an eye open when he walked over to the door. He peeked out, and evidently saw nothing as he walked back over to you slowly.

He lowered himself to the floor, his gears grinding and creaking as he bent his joints. He dragged himself over to you, leaning against the wall next to you and lifting you up and back onto his lap.

He was oddly comfortable, and you tried to fight the oncoming lethargy. You were too weak to push him away and too tired to stay awake. You dreadfully drifted off, closing your eyes to him looking down at you in what you could only describe as 'love'.

He had the same look you had seen lovers give each other in marriage or almost any intimate exchange. Only you just felt terrified of his anger, but dozed off into a pleasant dream, completely forgetting the events of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Honestly don't know what to say 'bout this one.. but I will tell that the phantoms will be in the next chapter as far as my plans go. I know this one was short, but I'm not the best with these kind of things so I tried my best ;_;


	20. Tragedy

Voices...

Loud.. Soft

Voices....

Echoing in

the dream..

A loud 

cacophony 

of meaningless

noise..

It was cold, and the only warmth was inside of you.

He wanted the warmth

To fill his mind with greed

and rip away the sun from the synthesizing earth.

His sun was taken too

the binary star that looses its mate

eventually leads to the next stage of

life

death

or it must devour others to live

that's what

he did.

____________________________________

Your eyes snapped open to the beckoning reality, but this wasn't reality at all.

It was far too dark, but your skin reflected light that didn't exist.

"He took her, didn't he..?"

A flash of movement..? A limb? A face? You didn't know, it was too quick. 

"Oh no.. Not again."

Sound..? It was brief and incomplete. As if it was cut off before the sound could travel completely.. like an error in software.

A brush on skin...? The bones that poked out of your shoulder from being hunched in anxiety were a welcome to the uninvited touches of the unknown. It was an unfamiliar touch, but was not grounded to a being that was visible.

Flashes of light..? No, it was too small. A pinprick of light that resided directly in front of you, and was focused on you, for there was nothing else, just the emptiness of the inadmissible void.

Your voice strained, as if the affects from the past events still plagued your body. A figure that possessed the glowing eyes flickered in and out of existence before materializing in front of you.

It was tall, but slender and thin. Its body seemed to be charred as if it was tormented by some disease. Green and black streaks of charred fabric and plastic captured your attention. It had a mask, a smiling mask with thin, black eyes. Those white pinpricks of light probed your retinas.

The haze in your mind felt almost lifted, your vocal cords seemed to be released from a cloud of sickening cold.

Staring into those haunting eyes, you nodded slowly. Feeling tears begin to draw at your tear ducts, the puppet-like creature floated to you, its eyes almost dipping in sadness at the sight of you.

"Have you ever noticed how he says things sometimes..? Things that he doesn't mean to say?"

Nodding again, she got closer, her tall but gentle form veered down to you.

"He got what he wanted, and now I don't know what he wants, but.."

She put her three fingered hand on your shoulder, facing you. As she did this several other similar robots appeared behind her. They all looked at you in sadness, their ears drooping, and hands dropping.

"You need to find a way out, or he will kill you. We will help you, but he has attached himself to your light, and he will put it out unless you do something."

You took in the information and shuddered.

"You're going to wake up now. You need to get out, or he will find a way to keep you with him forever."

___________________________________

The blaring sounds of sirens awoke you unpleasantly. You jerked awake, and looked around to see Springtrap.

He had collected the bodies of the teenagers and laid them out. He was smiling wickedly, and had smeared some of the dried blood across his face.

After the strange feeling of the deep sleep you had awoken from faded, the first thing that hit you was the strong smell of gasoline. You crinkled your nose, the smell was too strong for your liking.

Springtrap glanced back at you, and saw you were awake. He immediately got up and stomped toward you, grabbing your shoulders.

"You have to get out Y/N! There are people out there but the safe room is sound proof, no one will be able to hear you!" 

The puppet's voice echoed in your head, and your eyes widened.

"No! Don't touch me!!" you screamed, but his unnatural strength kept you in place. You squirmed in his grip, and he began to lift you up in his arms.

He held you by the wrists with one hand, and handed you a lighter with the other. His insane smile made your racing mind stop.

"Light this show up..!" he said, opening the lighter for you. Your hand trembled, and he slowly tried to help you.

Clenching your teeth tightly, you lit the lighter, throwing it on him, he screamed. The fire landed on his shoulder, and he dropped you.

Sparks from the spreading fire on the horrid rabbit began to light the large amount of gasoline. Your mind stopped as you felt a scorching hand grab you and violently shove you against a table.

"Y-you will stay with me f-forever-r~!!" he said screaming, the fire beginning to rage and lick at your tattered clothes.

Looking around the beginning to singe room, you saw something behind you; a suit, a white and pink bird suit. It was empty, and he noticed your concerns.

"Don't worry.. You'll never die, you'll never have any worries!" he said in a frenzied madness, he began to push you towards the chicken suit. You shook your head, struggling immensely seemed to have no effect as he pushed you into the suit, clicking the springlocks in place. You were now secured into this suit.

"No, Springtrap, please!! Don't!" you screamed, knowing that no one could hear you but not caring.

He closed the animatronics plates around your face. You could see the springlocks ticking down, the unbearable clicks of them was insufferable.

"You'll be happier, don't worry. You'll wake up in a very different place."

The sound of each springlock puncturing your body, the feeling of metal thrusting into you. Your vision faded from red to black, and you were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- This is the end of the first part of this book. I will be updating the second part soon :D There were also several references to other horror games, if you figured them out I'll be impressed.


	21. Tethered

"We're here in the news team's helicopter covering a mysterious fire that erupted at the notorious Freddy Fazbear's Fright. Local firefighters have arrived on scene when a nearby local spotted smoke and called 9/11, to which the fighters are battling the blaze which has spread to nearby foliage."

"The amber glow has caught the attention of several reporters apart from myself due to the reputation of Fazbear Entertainment. One thing that is for sure, is that from the looks of it, foul play was involved. However, nothing is confirmed until the flames have been extinguished."

_______________________________________

"After several hours of choking ash and glowing tendrils of fire, the popular horror attraction has been successfully put out, and is under investigation. Few details have been released to the public as of late, but small tidbits of information were released; including the discovery of gasoline that had previously drenched the establishment. Investigators are still attempting to track down an owner in order to get a proper warrant to analyze the extent of the building.-"

_______________________________________

"Breaking News; a new discovery and investigation at the Fazbear's Fright the Horror Attraction. A shocking revelation was made when the bodies of four teenagers were found strewn in several locations in the attraction. The bodies identities are still unknown due to the absence of necessary components to classify a human body, and the grotesque nature that the bodies were found in. Another curious discovery was a large amount of blood belonging to an unknown person, as no matching body was found. The blood trailed to the back of the building, but faded away as it is suspected the trail would have led into the nearby woods. More info will be released as investigators continue their search."

_______________________________________

Swaying.. no, rocking back and forth... In.. someone's arms.

You couldn't hear anything. You couldn't see anything. You could only feel your brain throb, and your eyes felt like they just didn't exist at all.

Your head, you felt, was lolled to the side of whatever held you, and your arms hung down to the ground.

Everything felt so fuzzy, and nothing around you made sense.

"Y/N..? Y/N? I'm sorry. I don't know where he is taking you, but he has trapped you in the same thing that he is trapped in. He won't let you go willingly, and now you can't run from him."

The quiet voice of the tall puppet reached your ears in the complete silence. You still couldn't speak. You still couldn't move.

"You soul is bound to this robot as is his, and he knew that this was the only way to ensure you would stay with him forever."

Although you couldn't speak, the puppet could hear your racing thoughts. Your absolute panic, and fear, and sadness. She then appeared in the darkness of your vision. Her pale face with the rosy cheeks, and purple streams of tears struck your retinas.

"I don't know why he clings to you Y/N... I can help you but we're too weak now."

She gazed down at her hands, her slender legs lifting up as she floated closer to you.

"You need to make it until we can help you. We will come back in new forms, so don't be afraid when we approach. Be careful.. stay safe. I must go-"

Her comforting voice was cut off, and you suddenly felt surges of feeling spreading through your body.. body? Your eyes snapped open, and your opened them to see the damned rabbit suit. Flinching, you shoved your self away from him, falling to the ground and into the dirt.

He didn't move to grab you as you expected, he only approached you. Your eyes opened to their max capacity, and you barely felt the freezing pitter-patter of rain pelting your.. skin?

You clenched your fist, and as your vision cleared from the initial shock, you noticed the nagging feeling that something was wrong. Your hands.. they were hard metal, cold and brittle. The tips of your fingers looked like they had been dipped in gold, and a hot pink circle in the center of your palm and the top of your hand. Holding your new and unfamiliar hands up to your face, you trembled.

"W-what.." you squeaked, and you slapped your hands over your mouth.. but it wasn't a mouth. It was a beak. A pointed beak that taunted you as you felt yourself. Strangely sharp teeth poked your fingers. You felt indentions in your face... Some directly horizontal from your beak and one parallel to your eyes. You gripped the strange plates of metal that made up your face, pulling them outwards before they snapped back into place.

"What.. Wh-what did you do to me..?" you asked as your voice cracked. Turning slowly, your insides twisted as he just gazed down on you; a dark shadow cast over himself. The only light is the glowing moon and his silver eyes. Those platinum eyes that haunted you.

The dim light didn't give you much of a view, but he wasn't in the best shape. His body had several burns and charred areas, and his left arm only had the metal and bits of pink flesh that you chose to ignore. His endoskeleton was much more exposed, but this just gave him a much more disturbing image. 

You, on the other hand, were almost spotless. You were polished, and almost perfect in appearance. You were weathered, but compared to the rabbit himself, you were a gleaming gemstone. Small parts of you seemed stained a dark brownish-red, tarnishing certain spaces.

He reached down as you cowered away from his touch. He veered down to grab you gently, and you complied, trying to find assurance in the marionette's words. You suspected that this help wasn't coming soon, and you clenched your beak tight. 

He pulled you up on your feet, and you shied away from his line of sight, but he determinately nudged your face forward to look at him.

Your artificial optics gazed at him nervously, and he prodded the tip of your beak with his nose. You stayed strong, trying not to move away from him. He was satisfied for now, and turned away from you.

"I'm sorry love. It's the only way for us to be together forever. I will show you so much." he said longingly, his fingers twitching; as if he was eager to hold you in some way.

You arched your head, and nervously fidgeted with your hands. Uncomfortable with the cold feeling in them. You gasped as he grabbed your hand softly but ambitiously, and held both your hands together in his.

You felt your inner machinations whirr, heating up slightly but noticeably. He lowered your hands back down, and held onto one still facing you.

"I'll miss your beautiful face.. but it's a small price to pay for you." he said, his free hand lightly caressing the side of your face. His finger outlined one of your faceplates, then his hand leading back to the bottom of your head.

You still didn't know where you were going, but knew that he was determined to get there. No matter what stood in his way, he always got what he wanted.

_______________________________________

"More news on the mysterious fire at the popular horror attraction, Fazbears Fright, heavy footprints were discovered near the trail of blood that was found leaving the attraction. The footprints are not human, and fade away similarly to the trail of blood. Detectives suspect that a case in the likeness of the Freddy Fazbear murders had occurred here, almost thirty years after the most recent death involving the establishment. The news team here are not permitted to convey too many confidential details, but foul play here was definitely involved."

_______________________________________

"Did you hear the news? The place is burned to the ground, and four teens were found dead as a doornail. He's out buddy.. and you know where he's coming."

*SLAM*

"Then I say we blow the motherfucker's head off! What's stopping us?!"

*Chair Screech*

"You know goddamn well that he always comes back..." the old man sighed in idle as his frantic coworkers struggled to understand. He rubbed his temples and the others crossed their arms, waiting.

"You know, primitive cultures believe the only way to free a soul is to burn the body." he stated, tapping his fingers to a beat unknown.

"Pfft! So we need to get a flamethrower and blast 'im?!" 

He shook his head in silent frustration. 

"You know he's smarter than that.. he'd rip your throat out before you could set him ablaze." they all flinched at that, both of them carrying strange 'cornered' expressions.

"This place already has a bad reputation!! Burning another place down won't due shit!" one of them yelled, slamming their fist on the table. 

"That's where you're wrong."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Not a whole lot happened in this chapter, but it will take me maybe another chapter or two to build the plot back up. The security guard will not stay as an animatronic forever if you couldn't already tell. Future chapters will be teetering between the timeline of the sixth game and the VR game, so expect the future chapters to contain Mr. Glitchtrap. These ideas were sparked by a special someone on AO3. Thank you for readiinnngngngng


	22. Running out of Time

The night was cold, or maybe it was just the lingering metal that clung to you. You couldn't sleep though, making things even worse. You could only stay awake with Springtrap.

He wouldn't allow you to leave his sight, and now that you had almost no humanly needs, he had all the reason to basically keep you on a leash.

The night seemed so much longer when you were attached to this robot, but it was nice that you didn't run out of energy, as you were walking to who knows where with Springtrap. 

He always faced forwards, or faced somewhere in your direction, as he walked in the woods with you. As you walked along the empty roads, not a single car would come by. Everything around you seemed so dead. 

No crickets chirped, no shuffles in the bushes, no tree frogs croaked, and not a single bird sounded. The trees were rough and dry, they looked like they were dying.

You looked over to him, noticing him watching you. You took the moment to ask him the recurrent question floating around in your brain.. brain?

"Where are we going?" you asked in a soft voice. He tilted his head, and looked you in the eyes.

"Can you not hear the call? They called us, and we have to go. Others will be there too..." he said, not really answering your question. You stood confused, but didn't say anything.

He said others will be there.. you wondered if the puppet would be there, and if somehow she could help you. It was such a long shot, and you felt a pang through your chest imagining if no help was to come.

Wincing as he gripped your hand, leading you along, you continued walking.

________________________________________

"She's running out of time to have a chance of escape."

The others recoiled at her statement. She grew more frustrated as they just watched her.

"We're burned Charlie. We have nowhere to go hun. How can we help her if we can't even..." the plump chicken spoke softly, but realistically, as she trailed off.

"Susie's right lass.. we don't have anythin' to our name, and we ain't have a path to follow." the skinny and charred fox spoke. He stood slightly hunched, inspecting his missing arm with his singed metal hand.

"Fritz, you know that we can't move on until all of the souls are freed. She still has a chance to live if we can reach her, and then we can finally be released." Charlie spoke, her voice cracking in the slightest. Another animatronic hung down from seemingly nothing, it's hand coming to rest on Fritz's shoulder.

"She's right Fritz.. we can't leave." A strange contorted voice came out from the damaged fox robot, seemingly mixed between a male and female voice. The female voice seemed to dominate, and looked like it belonged to the bigger white and pink fox head, while the quieter male voice belonged to the exposed endoskeleton head.

"Ay, Margaret. Why would it matter if an old sea-dog like me could help if we can't even find 'er?" the fox groaned, and the one who hovered over him patted his head in a friendly manner.

"We have to find bodies. If he can stuff us in suits then we can find our own suits." a large brown bear spoke, but he was more a charred greenish-black.

Charlie looked at him calmly, and then looked at the others. 

"I think I know where we can find something."

________________________________________

(quick a/n- the phantom animatronics are going to be inhabiting fan-made animatronics except for Charlie/Puppet who will be Lefty. I will link pictures so you can better imagine the specific animatronics.)

Freddy- credit to wolfiewatcher on imgur

https://imgur.com/gallery/2uyZV

Chica- credit to the devs of Sinister Turmoil, a FNAF fangame.

https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/sinister-turmoil-page/images/0/06/Chica_3.gif/revision/latest?cb=20181229014959

Mangle- credit to the devs of Sinister Turmoil, a FNAF fangame.

https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/sinister-turmoil-page/images/f/fd/Foxy2.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20181229015015

Foxy- credit to TFGalvatron on Reddit.

https://i.imgur.com/dnYSBial.jpg

Puppet- credit to Scott Cawthon himself.

https://i.ytimg.com/vi/iA4sHE8aUKk/maxresdefault.jpg

 

A/N- I know this chapter was really short for the wait but I'm just really tired, so I'm sorry, the next chapter will have more in it. Thank you for reading!


	23. A/N

I accidentally posted a chapter from my other fanfic on this one, it's deleted, but if you read it and was confused, that's why. I'm sorry for the confusion, I was having a bad day.


	24. Inhabiting

She crawled.

She could do nothing but crawl.

The torrent of rain pelted the fabric that clung to her endoskeleton, soaked from the rain.

There it was, a short building with dim, yellow lights. A horrid metal door that was rusted from the inside out seemed to be the only entrance.

'No Trespassing'.

Yea right.

The clanking footsteps behind her reminded her that she was not alone. 

They hobbled, equally obstructed by the rain as it further deteriorated their burned shells. The weak security outside the weathered building of course did not stop them.

The carbonized, mangled fox scampered forwards to the door, wrapping its hand around the door handle. It didn't budge, and she let out a strange garbled noise, and high pitched sounds, almost like a radio.

Looking up to the small window atop the door, she peered through. As the others caught up, she was ready to smash the glass before the other fox yanked her down from the door. She emitted the same distorted radio sounds, and scampered back up, but simply watched the orangish fox.

He inspected the glass and handle carefully, but didn't have the chance to do much before the bear carefully nudged him out of the way. The large bear gripped the handle tight, and tore it off the door. Dropping the piece of now scrap metal to the wet concrete, the door was now open as he pushed it open.

He helped the puppet up from the rain, letting her enter first. She gratefully entered, and gazed about the room.

She saw their prize.This first room had nothing in it but mechanical tools, and machines, but through the next door was what they were looking for.

She pointed her long, black finger through the door, and they all eagerly crawled to the inquired room.

The sounds of scraping metal, the mangled screeches, the tearing of wires, and then silence. 

As the puppet slowly reached the room, she saw the contorted hunks of robotic, mechanical parts. She felt tired, and slowed even more, trying to reach her own reality.

She finally nestled herself inside the large trap of a suit. It jerked as she inhabited all of it, realizing this is what all the others had to get through to posses the vessels.

The bear held her tightly, as if it was made for her, just as all the others seemed to fit perfectly. All of their extra parts scrapped, the room went still.

Quiet, and almost frozen in time.

_________________________________________

The rain came down like pellets on your chrome plates.

You felt your gears begin to grind even more in this weather. The rotten rabbit allowed you to walk beside him without holding your hand as you had requested. Your wires and metal parts felt so cold, and so empty.

You missed the warmth of your body, and tried to keep hope of the marionettes words, as it was the only thing keeping you going as of now.

The only things that you have seen on your journey was the roads and a gas station. Springtrap insisted that you all take the long path as to not be spotted.

After several hours of walking, he stopped you, pointing to the back alley of a building. You didn't move, unsure of his intentions. He grabbed and held the back of your head, pushing you forward as he walked behind you.

As you came closer to the outside of the building, you realized there were no security cameras, and that the building itself seemed quite new.

The outside of the structure was mostly light brown brick with simple asphalt on the ground. Several metal bins were scattered around, and two green dumpsters beside each other. A door with two steps that lead into the building was attached as well. There were many strange posters and pieces of paper nailed and stapled to the brick, some depicting clowns and other halloween themed drawing, while others just were newspaper articles and children's drawings.

You kept walking, stopping when you approached one of the silver bins. He turned you around, and pushed on your shoulders, coercing you to sit. You obliged, sliding down the rough wall to the damp ground, he leaned over you before standing back up and walking to your side.

He slid down the wall as well, putting his hand on your shoulder as you held your arm uncomfortably. 

"If anyone comes to collect you, don't move. Only move if they don't look at you, and if we get separated, you better not flee... you won't get far." he said, his cold eyes like daggers on your optics. You nodded, flinching away from his face as his head tilted.

Thunder rattled out, and you felt the metal inside you clatter together with the deep reverberations of the sky. 

_________________________________________

We needed to wake up. 

I couldn't see anything except two legs that would soon be my own.

Just as a deep rumble of thunder rolled out from the sky, I could feel a cool sensation of control in my new limbs. Strange prickling feelings plagued my body as I flexed my fingers. It was a change in direction that's for sure.

Something strange was I could only see through one of my eyes, as the other was obstructed by something. Or maybe the wiring was cut.

I explored this new body, feeling my arms and chest. Nothing strange apart from the indentions of a star and bowtie. My face was definitely a bear's, and the only thing familiar was two rosy cheeks. Only a short snout and a smooth nose with small circles to represent whiskers was there as well as two eyes.. wait...

Feeling my left eye, it didn't feel like an eye.. if it was it was very small, but nothing indicated if there was any iris or pupil present there. 

I shook my head, glancing about, I saw the others. They hadn't woken up as I expected. Twitching, I walked to Gabriel (Freddy), and kneeled down to his sitting form. Feeling my hands tingle, I laid a hand on his textured chest, his body convulsing beneath me.

His eyes popped open and his limbs flexed. He looked at me in surprise, and I backed away quickly to give him the majority of the space. He thrashed his single arm, struggling to stand as you tried to calm him down.

After his actions fizzled down, he realized who I was. 

"Charlie..." he said, his new voice quite garbled and broken. You nodded, turning to the others in their sitting and laying positions.

Another crackle of thunder sounded from the sky, as I prepared to awaken the rest of us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- I know this chapter wasn't super long like the previous one, but i'm still trying to work the plot back up. I don't have much to say about this chapter, but thank you for reading!!!


	25. Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Place

The night had tired into morning, and you spent most of your time thinking, not daring to take even the slightest glance in Springtrap's direction.

The longer the morning and soon afternoon drug out, more and more activity inside the building could be heard. The screams of children, the chatter of adults, music, and footsteps running about. Even the bright flashing of stage lights could be seen bouncing off the dreary brick.

You were still not used to this new body, but certain things like the constant clicking and whirring in your body was one thing you learned to tune out.

You had also taken notice to the small amount of grime beginning to accumulate on your suit. You were never necessarily obsessed with your appearance, but preferred to stay pretty clean. This amount of visible dirt would probably bother anyone.

Springtrap, however, was exceptionally good at staying completely still, you wouldn't have been able to tell if he was a haunted animatronic.. at first glance at least. After all, when you still had a job, still had a life, he was always still as stone unless he was angry.

Your thoughts were interrupted at the sound of approaching footsteps. You heard Springtrap's eyes click to you, and you immediately stilled yourself.

The door that led to the building squeaked open, and you heard the sounds of heavy footsteps. Staying as still as possible, you heard the person stop in front of you, and a pen click.

You couldn't see anything but there shoes and the bottom of their pants, looking like they were wearing a suit, or some kind of formal-wear. Listening closely, you heard him mumble to himself;

"He's here, but.. who's this..?" he bent down to you, examining you briefly before writing a few things down and standing up.

Walking behind you, he dragged you by the arms and up the few stairs. Stopping for a moment, he wiped his hands on something, muttering under his breath again.

"Good God these things are disgusting..." he spat quietly. 

That hurt a little. He dragged you the rest of the way, setting you down in a dimly lit room. Not moving you head to look around until he was out of the room, you could only see that the floor was wooden, and had several dirty streak marks.

You sat quietly, listening as the man walked away, supposedly to retrieve Springtrap. You lifted your head slowly, seeing the man was nowhere in sight at the moment.

The joints in your neck clicking, you had a strong urge to run and never stop running, but the only hope you had left was in this restaurant. Hearing the sounds of dragging once again, you went limp as he dragged Springtrap into the room; seemingly with more trouble than he did with you. You heard him sigh in exasperation, and heard him walk behind you once more, only to pull you into a separate room. He slammed the door behind him, leaving you seemingly alone.

You heard him walk away, his footsteps trailing away. A few sounds of screeching chairs and other unidentified noises, but then a shifting sound in the room you were in distracted you.

Glancing beside you, there was a trashcan that seemed to be shaking. Watching, the lid popped off in your direction, and you caught it before it conked you on your head. A five fingered hand gripped the edge of the bin, and a heavily wired arm poked out.

Your eyes widened as a strangely shaped head poked out, an orange light from what you can only assume was an eye gazed about. Your joints once again clicked as your faceplates involuntarily shifted.

Its head spun to face you, and it twitched. Pouring itself out of the can, you saw that most of its body was just a huge mass of wires and tubing. Its mask was tattered and broken, and it almost looked like it too had, or once had faceplates. Its glowing orange eye.. or, no.. eyes... all seemed focused on you. Each one a different color and size.

The creature glanced around the room, fixating its gaze on a vent hanging down from the ceiling.

Spinning back to look at you once again, it laughed;

"Oh, what a pleasant surprise!" it said in a high pitched voice, and before you could think, it was slinking its way towards you. Moving yourself backwards, your back hit the wall and its hands wrapped around your head; some of the wires latching onto your faceplates. 

You jerked away from it, but you could only stare as its hand reached for your eye. Its metal digits clamped onto your right eye, before yanking on it. You screeched in.. 'pain'... and couldn't do anything as the rabid mass of spaghetti yanked your eyes out. It let you go immediately after it had your pink iris, and ripped off the vent cover. It was gone in an instant, and you covered your now empty socket.

Pressing yourself against the wall, you pushed yourself into a corner, feeling so alone, and so hopeless.

________________________________________

The cassette played the final ear-piercing sound, and finally rewarded the man with success and money.

The slightly charred rabbit was so close to ending the mans life, and had been shocked four times. The only thing that made him smile was the fact that the man lost value from the paranoid shocking.

He dragged the rabbit into the same room as the chicken, only to find that things were not as he had left them.

"What the..." he spoke to no one as he gazed at the signs of struggle. Skid marks of metal, and an empty bin was all that remained. 

The man visibly panicked, setting the bunny down with not much care, and rushing away.

The green suit stood as soon as the man left, hearing as he made a panic induced phone call. Listening in, he heard a few details of the rushed conversation;

"I-I-I-I don't know what happened!! Th-they're all gone! Just gone!!" the man almost screamed into the phone, and the rabbit felt a similar amount of rage.

He told her to wait. He told her not to leave. She didn't listen, and she'll see what happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such the wait on this, I've just been having a bit of a writer's block. I should be back to more frequent updates soon. I also didn't proof read this, so please forgive any really bad typos!!


	26. Father and Daughter

The metal corridors seemed to repeat, each room almost exactly the same. Some of the rooms with metal folding tables and chairs, seemingly unused, some of them with cardboard boxes and articles of trash.

You wandered the vents and rooms, terrified of being found by any unknown animatronics or humans. Who knew when Springtrap would find his way inside the vents?

Throughout the few hours you spent inside the rooms, you would occasionally hear the dreaded laugh of the heavily cabled creature. You tried to avoid it as best you could, hoping you could save your only remaining eye.

You got a chance to glance into the room below you, seeing children and adults, colorful entertainment, and you might have even spotted another animatronic.

You couldn't stay long of course, trying to find a way out of this maze.

However, you were close to night, as the customers dwindled to very few numbers, before eventually closing down.

Not long after the lights turned off, the sound of the very vents you were in being used startled you. A loud air conditioner was turned on near you; another sound of groaning machinery caught your attention. Some parts almost sounded like a printer.

*bang* *bong* *bong* *clunk*

The vibrations of rough bangs on the metal behind you made you shiver. Turning quickly, you rushed quietly to the corner of the room, hiding behind a large cardboard box. Not the best spot, but it was the best way considering your options.

Another laugh sounded out, but it wasn't in the direction of the previous sounds.

Whatever was there was now entering the room. Heavy steps, but unnaturally quiet, sounding all too familiar yet disturbingly different.

Strained clicking and whirring of circuits and gears ground to a halt as it stopped.

The fact that you couldn't see it made the situation even more tense. Only it's silhouette was visible under the veil of darkness. The only light was the shine of the outside world peeking through the vent covers. 

A deep growl resonated from deep within its chest, and you heard its neck clicking as it slowly scanned the room. Your knees were pulled close to your chest, and tried your hardest to stay still.

A noise that seemed like it was only a room or two over sounded out. Whoever was with you heard it two, it almost sounded like crying or screaming. They left very quickly, diving into the vent behind them and crawling through fast.

Part of you felt urged to follow the sounds, but you shook your head, and just crawled in the opposite direction. Your knees collided with the metal, making an uncomfortably loud crunch on the surface.

A flashlight was suddenly flashed in your eyes, making you freeze from the bright light. Covering your eyes, you retreated into the darkness, making too much noise for comfort on your way backwards.

Luck seemed to be on your side for now, as nothing awaited you in the small room. You could.'t keep wandering around aimlessly, and keep running the risk of bumping into any unwanted guest.

Staying behind the same box as before, you closed your eyes; drifting off into somewhat of a low power mode. Your mind swimming from reality to strange dreams; reminding you of when your body was still warm.

_______________________________________

You were 'awoken' by the sound of full power being leased onto the building, and an overhead light flickering on.

There were already sounds of people moving around and communicating. The sounds of the AC and printer had ceased as well, making you relieved and worried at the same time.

However, you didn't hear the bangs of limbs on the vent surface, but it was a little strange to not have someone's presence glued to your side.

Moving the box aside, you slowly stood and glanced around your surroundings. Nothing else was in the room with you thankfully, and you weren't sure where you should go.

A little sliver of light shone through a crack in the metal, and you slowly peeked through the slot.

You were looking into what seemed to be a closet; there were several shelves stacked with animatronic parts and heads. There was even an empty shell of what looked like one of the original Freddy's; with the classic black top hat and bow tie, brown fuzzy fur, and broad figure.

As you sat there observing the various vent covers, you soon came to the conclusion that you were the only one in the vents as of now. All you could do was wait till night, and hope that the Puppet would help you.

You felt completely hopeless, and were in desperate need of some good fortune.

For now, you watched the children play and fight, and watched the animatronics perform to everyone they saw. Too bad they couldn't see you.

_______________________________________

Where is she?

Where is she?? 

Where is she??!!

The wretched guard must've locked her away.. she wouldn't have just run... She wouldn't dare..!

Then there was that abomination of wires and metal. It slinked around like it had ran from a crime, giggling and cackling in the distance of this maze. 

The rotten rabbit stalked the vents, searching for his prey. She couldn't have gone far in this place.. especially with that mass if cables that was crawling around. He even saw the thing crawl into one of the ball pits before the day started.

She might have left the vents.. he wouldn't know unless he looked.

Unlike you, he wasn't afraid of letting his presence be known. As he made his way to one of the vent entrances, he peeked through various covers. The restaurant was empty as he expected, but it was a different story when he made it to the storage room where he lost you in the first place.

This is where he decided to sneak his way into the room, his metal feet only causing minimal amount of noise as of now.

His rabbit ears lowered as he listened, the room was almost completely still apart from the quiet ambience of the building.

That changed the moment his knee collided with the metal, hearing a startled shuffle in the room.

That was enough for him to spring into action.

His metal hand gripping the grate, denting the surface and yanking it roughly. Screws popped off one by one as the vent cover was ripped off, falling to the ground with a loud clang.

The head of a white chicken scurried out from underneath the table, rushing to the door in a blind panic.

He wouldn't have it.

Dropping to the ground, his enraged eyes locked onto the much smaller animatronic. She hunched herself further to the ground as she gripped the door handle. Turning it with unbridled anticipation, pushing herself out of the door frame.

Her feet were pulled out from underneath her before she made it. The rabbit holding her neck in a tight grip, his other more damaged hand clenched in a fist.

He seemed to shudder with barely contained rage as you pushed as his upper arm.

"Y-you RAN..! I-I th-thought I told you n-not to run.. did I NOT?!" he yelled in fury, her eyes squeezed shut... wait.. eye..? Where is her other lovely optic?

He loosened his grip, his free hand rising to her eye. She immediately flinched away, shaking.

"W-who did it..?"

The question rung in her head, she didn't want to think about it. Shaking her head, she kept her eyes closed shut. He didn't appreciate her negative cooperation.

Shoving you against the wall harshly, he growled.

"T-TELL me!!" his deafening yells echoed in your head, but before you could even think to fight back, something burst through the door.

Flashes of light and fast movement struck you first. A flash of orange and green, silver and sparks of navy blue.

Vision blurry, you looked up to see another animatronic.. literally wrestling with Springtrap.

This new one seemed female, her orange pigtails had multi colors in addition to the singular color. Metallic silver, blue, yellow, even dark red seemed to adorn her. What seemed to be a crown made of wires and tubing rested on top of her head. Her eyes were bright green, glowing ominously in the dark, as well as two more dimly lit lights on her chest.

However, her biggest identifier was a large, metallic claw. This weapon in general was currently holding Springtrap down.

Growls and static filled noises clouded the air as he wrestled with the claw, prying it open. Shoving the robot away, she seemed to breathe out in a long breath. She tilted her head, glancing between the two of you.

"Did I catch you off guard..?" she whispered. Springtrap noticeably froze; his eyes squinting and his posture changing.

"..Elizabeth?" he said quietly, one step toward her. She lowered her claw, and shuffled her feet, which you just noticed to be on roller-skates.

The situation seemed to be going in the wrong direction for you, so you took their moment of distraction to run. Pushing the seven foot tall girl out of the way of the door, you ran, hoping for a good place to hide. 

The two sadistic robots watched as you ran in absolute fear, the girl giggling to herself. Springtrap grinned wickedly. He held his hand out to the pigtailed girl, she hesitated.

"Help me out, darling. I need to find her..." she fiddled with her own wiring and tubing, acting aloof.

"Jut wait till Saturday Liz, I promise to make it up to you..." his deep voice was so familiar to her, and she longed to keep feeling this power and insane deja vu; as if she got a high from the feelings flowing in her wires. She laid her only hand atop his, her eyes glinting maliciously.

"I will make you proud, Daddy!"


	27. Almost There

This was insane.

There was no where for you to go, and very few places for you to hide.

Now, you had a god damn seven foot tall Harley-Quinn knock-off looking for you. Wherever the Marionette was, if she was even coming, you hoped that she could do something to help you.

About twelve hours had passed since escaping the two robots. They seemed to be searching in the vents, so you hid as far from them as you can until day.

It was almost morning by that time, and the small cardboard box of colored plastic balls that you had hid in was causing your servos to freeze up slightly. The tight space that you had squeezed yourself in was probably the best hiding spot you could get right now, so you didn't risk moving and making noise.

A sound of an approaching presence made you freeze. Wheels on tile, and a light scraping of metal pierced your robotic sensors. Clicking and whirring of automated parts made your figurative stomach twist.

"Where are you?" a soft voice questioned, shearing through the silence. Shuffling and thumps spread around the room you resided in. 

Something brushed against the cardboard.. she was close.

"I know you're here..." she hissed, a loud clang to your left startling you. As she began to move the objects surrounding you, you could see the light from outside peeking in.. it was almost morning..! But she wouldn't leave...

After what felt like almost half an hour of her searching the room meticulously, you could hear the night watchman leaving his post to do the daily salvage. Even the light smell of coffee being brewed from the break room could be detected. 

She growled, shuffling of her skates could be heard before it stopped. She must be hiding.. or maybe she left..? You couldn't tell. No matter how hard you listened, the room was unbearably still.

After waiting for a few minutes and hearing nothing, you shifted in the space; almost daring to peek out of the box.

A sharp pain in your left arm, and a tug. She yanked you out of the box by your forearm with her rusted claw. 

"I guess you forgot about me, hm?" she said, dangling you above her with ease by her robotic appendage.

Her more normal hand poking around your missing eye socket. You flinched, the area around there seeming much more sensitive. She tilted her head at your reaction, eyeing your spare arm while your grappled with her claw. 

She reveled in your pain and discomfort, her green eyes locked onto your distressed face. 

Her grip on your arm tightened, the metal denting from the pressure. You kicked, and wrestled with her claw, desperate to free yourself.

But before you could protest any more, a swift blow from behind the girl knocked her off balance, making her release you.

Catching herself, she growled and swung her weapon outwards; making space around her. You stood quickly from where you had fallen, and backed away a few steps. What stood before you was something different for sure;

A black and grey bear, with red and yellow accents. It was heavily in the likes of Freddy Fazbear, but had a lot of uniqueness to it. One peculiar thing was its eyes; the left was an empty black socket, while the other was a simple eye. A white sclera and a golden-orange iris, white highlights speckled throughout.

The bear even sported a yellow star and burgundy bow tie and top hat; very similar to any Fazbear Entertainment bear mascot. Rosy-red cheeks and red eyelids seemed to be the only amounts of 'make-up' that it wore. You expected it to hold a microphone, but it almost seemed like it purposefully discarded it.

Wait.. there's something inside of it... Is it just a mirage from the heat of the moment..? A thin striped form seemed wedged inside of the bear.

Marionette..?

The bear looked at you with determination, and rushed to your side. A disembodied voice echoed in your head;

Y/N, I'm here. Just follow me, you have to get out before he can!

She quickly grabbed your hand, dragging you along with her as a screech emitted from behind you.

Fast clicks of skates on tile began to approach you fast; you quickened your pace in panic. 

A sharp growl followed by a rough crash made you flinch. Glancing behind you, a thin and limber fox animatronic tackled your pursuer to the ground. The two scuffling for a moment before the girl caught the lighter robot in her claw, slamming it on the hard ground. 

The Puppet gasped, but continued to pull you along.

We have to keep moving! He'll be okay as long as you make it out!!

Staggering for a moment, you pushed forward. 

She continued her chase, becoming increasingly more ravenous in her ire. Shooting a quick look behind you as you ran, the fox began dragging itself toward the chase. You felt horrible for the fox as its metal limbs automatically snapped back into their sockets and positions. All of its metal parts self-correcting themselves with loud snaps you could hear from your distance.

Another unfamiliar animatronic interrupted her momentum; a flash of yellow and pink. A bright yellow animatronic chicken shoved the girl to the side. As you slowed trying to see, the Puppet pulled you along.

Hurry!!

The closer you got, the more you felt as if something was coming for you. You weren't wrong.

Deja-vu inducing metal footsteps clanked from somewhere ahead of you. You froze, causing her to stop as well. An all too familiar silhouette in the dim morning light showed itself.

"Don't think it would be that easy, love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Sorry for such the wait on this chapter. I've been having quite the writer's block, especially for this story. Also, I have some plans for future chapters, and some of those plans include our newest addition to the springlock family, Glitchtrap (Or whatever you want to call him). Do any of you like that idea? Any feedback is appreciated, as it helps me make more chapters for this story. Thank you for reading!!


	28. Finally

Frustration and anger sparked.

You just wanted to be relieved of this absolute living hell. Why was that so much to ask?

The Puppet clenched her teeth, pushing you behind her as she stood in between the two of you. The electricity in your wires stirred, making you feel an uncomfortably strong surge of emotions.

"Get out." she said in a light, wispy voice.

"He will seal us in once you're out. You are the only one who has a chance." she continued, her voice calm but a slight edge in it.

"Get out- get out and set us free!!" she released you, sprinting towards the deranged rabbit suit, shoving him out of the entrance.

Another withered and weathered animatronic bursting through the parts and service room; its body a mangled conglomeration of metal and various colored plastic body parts. The robot assisting in holding Springtrap down.

All of the unknown piles of scrap metal coming to your aid- all of their head turning to you as you watched in awe.

They all screamed in garbled, static filled voices;

"RUN!!"

There were flashes of metal and sparks flying as you ran for the exit. The pale light of the outside world your only savior as you reached out for freedom.

Your cold metal feet coming in contact with the rough ground- the world falling around you as you caught yourself collapsing.

You felt weightless for a moment, vision blurry with the unbridled warmth of the morning sun.

The only thing to ground you to the earth was the pounding sound of metal doors slamming shut. The sounds of nails on a chalkboard pierced your eardrums, which you soon realized was the grinding of metal against metal. 

Head turning slowly, you were met with the sight of Springtrap, Elizabeth, the mess of wires, and the Puppet; all of them clawing to escape, screaming and screeching in pain and grievance. All but the Puppet, whose mouth was open to reveal the Marionette's slightly wilted face, her hand outstretched to you.

Your view turning black as you contemplated reaching out to her, feeling your body submit to the comforting darkness.

____________________________________

It was so dark, and your eyelids were heavy with fatigue.

Prying your eyes open, you found yourself in a dimly lit room.

The walls dark, the floor a checkered 80s style tile. The ceiling seemed to never end, but held several multi colored balloons, all floating completely still.

Your eyes landed on a child.. children?

Before you could question what was going on, your optics then fell on your skin; it was grey, and extremely pale.

Your skin was then aware of the mask on your face; fingers landing on the smooth outline of the chicken's faceplates.

..But that was all that remained from your previous robot body. 

Walking forward felt disorientating, but the atmosphere of the room was oddly comforting.

The children were at small tables; each with their own party inspired table mats and covers. The smell of cake and pizza resided in the air, along with the nostalgia.

A mask of a frog, a pig, both of them sitting together around a large pink cake. The next table consisting of two more unknown children, both with masks that covered their identity. A final table with another child, it's face covered by an orange elephant serving as a visor.

Confusion rose as you saw the.. well, actual last table, it was grey; the cake with a similar color scheme.

Six children surrounding the table, they all seemed to be comforting the sixth youth at the opposite end of the table. This one had no mask- it's ashen face held no details apart from eyes squeezed shut, and dark tears in a never ending stream down its face.

They all turned to you in surprise but relief.

They were all here..!

Each child bearing the mask of the animatronics whom saved your life. A fox, a bear, a chicken, a bunny, and the blanched face of the Marionette. Her being slowly gliding towards you gracefully, both hands out in a reaching gesture.

"You made it." she said quietly, her voice echoing in your head. 

She led you to the table, handing you a cake knife. 

Slightly confused, she nodded- giving you the apparent honor of slicing the cake. 

The white icing was cleaved perfectly with the sharpness of the blade. Its metal glinting in the dim luminescence.

She handed you a plate, taking it and placing the cake on the polished porcelain. 

You were inclined by some unknown instinct, slowly stretching your arm to the crying child.

As the plate clinked from the contact of the table, the child hesitantly gazed at the cake. Their eyes widening, soon welding into surprise and joy.

A yellowish gold bear mask lowering on its head from thin air, landing softly.

A bright feeling of release and bliss, the children's bodies fading with a warm glow; particles of shimmering light circling you. Almost like a subtle embrace.

Their masks fell to the ground, a calming silence as your sight faded to black once more.

____________________________________

A shrill ringing in your ear awoke you, everything far too bright than what you were used to.

"-ma'am? Ma'am?! We're not getting much of a response, check her pulse." a woman's voice called, but your tongue felt like it was tied in a knot. Everything felt heavy and your mind felt dull.

"Here! Here, she's coming to.. Ma'am? Ma'am, can you tell me your name?" Snapping your eyes open completely, you felt nauseous. Opening your mouth, nothing came out. Everything felt numb, your head feeling cumbersome.

"Check her readings! She's still breathing but she won't respond!" she spoke in a hurried voice, another voice responding in a deeper tone that you couldn't hear.

Sirens.. fire trucks blaring in the distance and coming closer.

The amber glow of a blazing fire caught your attention. Roaring crackles of burning material, and police sirens accompanying the rest. Red and blue flashing lights blinding you, everything around you was nothing but turbulence.

"Don't close your eyes alright? Stay with us- we're going to get you to the hospital..! Can you tell me your name?" she spoke, her hand feeling your forehead as they wheeled you into the ambulance on a gurney.

Your lips opened, eyes wide with disorientation;

"Y/N."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Well, well, looks like the reader is out! Sorry for the wait, school has been the biggest block for my writing, but this weekend gave me time. Updates will be a little slower now that school is unfortunately back in session. Please tell me what you thought, any helpful critiques are always appreciated!


	29. Unrest

"It just doesn't make any sense.. she has no visible scarring, no external or internal injury."

"All scans and x-rays showed nothing but the normalities, and the only thing that seemed out of place was the lack of her umbilical cord. You said she has no relatives apart from her cousins on her mother's side?"

"Yes, but we don't have permission to contact them yet."

"Well, just get more of her test results. Is there anything else beyond the unusual amount- er, unusual lack of wounds?"

"Nothing apart from her lack of a naval, but everything else on her body is just strangely pristine on the side of anything natural. It's like she just materialized from thin air."

".. Make sure that everything is documented and written down so we can.. figure this out. I have a 12:00 so I'll catch up with this whole deal later."

____________________________________

You jerked your head up, eyes blurring as your blood rushed to your head. 

Grunting, you clutched your head as your skull throbbed. A pounding headache prevailed over your brain as you clenched your eyelids shut.

A small oximeter was clamped on your finger and was attached to a cord, making your finger a little numb.

You sat on a white and blue hospital bed, with nothing much in the room apart from a chair and several pieces of medical equipment.

A tv was mounted on the wall to the opposite of you. It was on, and seemed to be playing the local news on mute. The blinds on your windows were closed, filtering the light from outside and making your room much more shrouded in the light shadow.

Just before you could analyze your surroundings any further, you realized something you thought you'd never see again;

You're S/C skin glistened in the light, and you realized that you were back. Your mouth gaped as you examined yourself. You then realized that you were in a thin medical gown, the sleeves short and loose on your shoulders. There was also an IV in your wrist, and was pumping liquid into your body.

Glancing back up to the television, you realized that the story it was focused on was uncomfortably familiar. The screen showed a bright image of a burning building; its exterior engulfed in flames with police cars in the foreground.

It then showed an afterimage, revealing only a charred black building. Not even a building anymore, just singed foundations and pillars dripping with water from the firehoses. 

Everything was gone. Not a single thing seemed to be left behind.

You winced at the sight, but you felt a cool feeling of relief spread throughout your body. Hardly anything was left, so that meant that he was gone. He had to be.

Wait.. Who's he?

*rap tap tap*~

A sharp knocking on your door before it opened slowly. An older woman walked in with a clipboard and a serious expression.

She walked in at a moderate pace, smiling at you before sitting down in the chair near your bedside.

"Hello Y/N. I'm just here to talk to you about a few things. Your doctor thought that you'd probably prefer to talk to a therapist rather than the news press." she said, her black pen clicking as she wrote down a quick note.

You paused before saying anything, as you didn't want to talk at all.

I guess she's right though... You thought to yourself begrudgingly.

You nodded, and she put her hands in her lap.

"Well, can you tell me anything that happened?" she asked. You wavered for a moment, and thought.

"Everything- it's so blurry. I can't remember a lot... I remember.. pain. So much pain, and-and a scalding heat surrounding me." You said, closing your eyes as you traced those feelings trying to feel out a memory.

She remained silent as you stumbled over your words. 

"I-I remember my parents.. not a lot, but I remember the smell of my house and sound of their yelling. It was cold that night, and it started to rain as I ran from them." you said as several memories flooded your brain.

"They would always tell me how I would never be worth anything, b-but I never cared. I-I-I should have been smarter, I never should have run away. I ran straight to.. to..." 

Everything trailed off, nothing felt like it actually happened and nothing felt right... She just listened, writing down a few things every couple of words.

"Can you tell me who you ran to?" she asked, leaning forward. 

You gripped the thin sheets of your hospital bed, trying to ground yourself to reality. Your mind continued to wander as it tried to figure out what happened... Who did I go to..? What happened..?

"It's okay if you can't remember. Here, we can go to something a little easier." she said, shushing you as your hands shook. Breathing slowly, you calmed yourself and waited for whatever was next.

You were surprised you got so worked up so instantaneously. Something told you that something had happened. Nothing seemed to trigger in your brain, and you just furrowed your brows in frustration.

"Here. I'll give you a little break from the questions. You should rest." she said, standing up swiftly and checking a watch on her left wrist. 

You sighed, and pushed your hair further up your head. 

Your thoughts swirled around in your head, and seemed to have no end of the confusion. You had the pieces of the puzzle, but no picture to line them up with.

"Is there anything that could help you calm down? You seem a bit flushed.." she said, stopping and staring at your face worriedly

"I just feel a little light-headed. I'll be fine." you said, eyes lidded as your sight blurred from what you thought could be fatigue.

"Here," she said as she pulled out some kind of protein bar. She held it out to you expectantly, and you hesitantly took it.

"Just don't forget to eat- you've been asleep for almost a day and a half..." you looked up at her and nodded in thanks as she smiled.

"There's water on your table, just call a nurse incase something happens." she pointed out a remote attached to a wire in the wall.

She waved goodbye sweetly, and you rested your head against the hard hospital bed frame. 

What happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- I'm sorry for no updates in such a long time. I've been struggling with several things and haven't had much time for writing at all. Please forgive the slow updates, but I'm trying. As always, any feedback is appreciated.


	30. The Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Content Warning! This chapter contains flashbacks of rape, family abuse, mentions of suicide and mental disorders with the reader. Be aware!

Only two days had passed since you had awoken in the hospital and they had already begun diagnosing you with several things you couldn't understand.

"Y/N, you are showing severe signs of psychological trauma and dissociative amnesia. We can't do much because of your lack of health insurance. All that the government permits us to do is to make sure you are stable before releasing you..."

Apparently, I have things that I don't remember and now I have to go figure it out on my own? What am I supposed to do now?!

"Although," the doctor continued, "we are attempting to connect with one of your aunts who might take you in!" he exclaimed as you took in the information with a disoriented expression.

"What about my parents?" you questioned as his smile faded with slight confusion. He then glanced down at the sheet he held as his eyes then slowly returned to you.

"I apologize, Y/N. I was not aware that you didn't know about their passing," he responded with a grim tone. You didn't understand... Was he saying that they were dead? How did this happen..?

"...You're saying that they're.. dead?" you asked in a half-joking voice, but he just kept the gloomy expression painted on his face. He nodded slowly.

Gone..? They're gone? Dead??

The stinging feeling of your tears pinching your eyes arose and your right hand covered your mouth in shock.

Why do I feel like this? Am I missing something in my head? All I remember is pain from them... now I will never see them again.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were aware-" you cut him off, "How?? What happened?!" you choked out. He fumbled with some paperwork he held, pulling out a stapled folder and flipping a few pages with seemingly various medical information.

He visibly swallowed before reading, "Marianne L/N. Apparent Suicide; gunshot wound to parietal lobe - eventual exsanguination," he inhaled before continuing, "Albert L/N. Apparent homicide; bullet wound to the frontal lobe - gunshot was lethal," he stopped, looking at you nervously.

Your heart sunk into your stomach as he recited the words of your parents' deaths. 

Why should I even care? They hated me...

Your brow furrowed in sadness and continued to pull your knees close to your chest for some kind of comfort. 

You clutched your chest in pain as the doctor watched awkwardly and seemed to contemplate whether to approach you with the current situation.

Gripping your head as you felt an oncoming headache, you held yourself as your mind digested the knowledge that the parents you had, no matter the pain they put you through, they were still a part of your life and now they aren't.

He just watched you as you cradled yourself in sadness despite the situation. You weren't grasping why their death has brought about so much emotion...

Was there a piece of your memory that fragmented away over the downhill spiral that overcame you so fast?

Before you knew it, the doctor disappeared, and you were alone again.

___________________________________

"Y/N! Come inside!" called the voice of my mother. She sounded a little weird when she called, but I'm sure she's okay!

I felt the gravel of our backyard crunch under my feet comfortingly as I ascended the stairs into our small home. 

The first thing I noticed as I entered the living room was the stench; it was foul and stung the back of my nasal cavities. This particular aroma reminded me of the smell of butterscotch, but with a harsh fragrance that made your face scrunch up from the intensity.

Just as I stepped in, I heard the light sprinkle of rain splatting on the old wooden porch. Just as I was about to think of an oh-so sarcastic joke about timing, I heard the shattering of porcelain hitting the kitchen tiles.

I heard the voice of my father, but his voice sounded rough like sandpaper, and my mother's sounded shrill as she responded to his harsh remarks and questions.

"What's this mess? I told you to keep things clean!" he said in a low voice.

"I had to make dinner for Y/N! Are you blind- the food is right in front of you!" she remarked back to him swiftly. He growled, and in one bullish movement, he grabbed the food; tossing it to the ground and shattering another plate.

More things clattered to the ground in different successions, and she began to cry in anger and frustration. 

I back away slowly, trying to understand the scene that had befallen me at such a young age. Things were just fine moments ago.. why do they have to change?

I stood in the kitchen's doorframe, clutching the molding of the framework as my fingers had fiddled with the chipped paint.  
My father stood towering over my mother as she stood, back against the counter and with a grimace on her face. He tsked her.

"Maybe I need to make myself more clear?" he growled as he grabbed her wrists. Her face sunk and she clenched her teeth.

"Usually this would be easier with a twinge of booze... I suppose this will teach you a lesson, you whore!"

She screamed and pleaded, but he did not listen. I didn't dare watch, my eyes glowing with fear and concern for her as I ran as far into the house as I could. My breath hitched as I bawled my eyes out that night and covered my ears to not hear my mother's frustrated and pained cries.

___________________________________

God damn it, mom... Why did you do this to yourself?

Was it my fault? Was it because I ran away?

I can't believe I was so selfish- she was suffering just as I was...

Your mother was dead. Your father was dead. No one informed known relatives, and now you had settled on yourself being responsible for leaving your mother.

Her last moments in life were probably hellish enough to drive her to raise her hand in the death of herself and your father.  
Your heart ached in pain, and you couldn't even remember enough to just help yourself.

Was this life even worth living anymore? 

You had nothing left for you...

Why try at all?

Why do anything?

What did I escape to make me deserve to live when people died in that fire? Did I do something spectacular? Amazing? Something worthy of being saved from death?

It doesn't feel like I'm worth anything.

*Knock Knock*

"Y/N? That doctor left you after breaking the news to you, didn't he? I'll get onto him for that, so I'm sorry that-" the therapist that had spoken to you previously, she stopped in her tracks once she noticed the streaks of tears running down your face. You hadn't even noticed.

"Oh, honey! I'm sorry that he left you! Do you need-", you cut her off, choking out your thoughts;

"I don't deserve to be alive!! People died in the fire that I escaped from, and of all people to survive? ME!!" you screamed, voice cracking as your voice strained from emotional deprivation.

"I'm a mess!! What use do I have if I have no family, no friends, no- no..." you trailed off in a stream of consciousness that began to fail you as your memory turned to fog.

She approached you calmly and gently, her face soft and kind. 

You backed away into the hospital bed, and she sat at the far end of it. 

"Y/N; you wouldn't be here if you weren't important. You don't remember what you did or didn't do, but you have been through a lot. You are strong, and you have made it this far. Don't give up now, because you still have so much of your life to live." she inched closer and maintained eye contact.

"I don't feel that way," you said doubtfully. She smiled and took a breath.

"Everyone has that little voice that doubts. Some people's voices are louder, but all I need you to focus on is my voice," she said as she moved slightly closer, but you almost wanted to just sit and cry in the presence of another person who supported you.

"I will help you, and I will make sure you won't depart the hospital until you are okay. I can promise you," she said, now sitting next to you.

Your lip quivered, and she held her arms out in welcome for comfort. You couldn't handle it; collapsing into her arms as she helped you calm down.

You sobbed in her arms, and she was providing what you needed right now;

A friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Wow, this one was a rollercoaster. Well, I will try to update more often, but with school, I have been in a not so good place mentally. My inspiration has been very low recently, which is one of the main reasons I left this story on Hiatus, but I will try to update every once in a while, but will still edit previous chapters.


	31. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- This chapter contains some theories and speculation on different members of the Afton family that you might not agree with, but anytime this is mentioned or brought up it is not a key element of the story and is just for context/backstory.

Your mind continued to swim over the next couple of days... weeks?

Everything blended in simultaneously from the days being sewn together and sleeping for hours on end without waking. Your psychiatrist - whom you learned her name was Lilian Gray, and you just referred to her as Miss Gray- informed you that your consistent state of fatigue was the amnesia and extreme exhaustion from something that they weren't able to pinpoint.

You loathed that explanation, and you grimaced internally at the thought of having to take medication to be normal. 

Each passing day was nearly the same each time; wake up, eat, get clean and take care of hygiene, talk with Lilian, take meds, sleep. Even sleeping gave you no rest.

They hooked two cords or wires to your temples and the constant beeping of your heart rate gave you the chills. You lied awake some nights, thinking and mulling over your memories as you tried to remember anything. It didn't matter if it was good or bad; you wanted to know why you were here. Everything, after running from home and leaving your mother for dead, was a bright fog of splitting headaches and insomnia.

The days you had spent here now being around two weeks, Lilian had informed you of the current situation with Fazbear's Entertainment; They had evidently had several missing children's reports over the thirty years it had been a corporate entity. This triggered a certain memory for you.

You recalled being in your local library... the kind elder who helped you at the front desk, the annoyingly slow internet speed and finding article after article of the missing kids.

Why did I seek this information..? I had no reason, but-but there must have been something?

Suddenly, another patch in the quilt of your memory began to fabricate; You got kicked out, the hallucinations, the newspaper ad, sleepless nights, the constant smell of fresh concrete and rotting flesh... and those eyes.. those platinum eyes.

Feeling a bright flash of white-hot pain through your skull, you could do little to stop your shoulders from trembling. 

Hearing the beep of the heart rate monitor increase in speed rapidly, you hear fast footsteps coming down the hospital hallway.

A nurse bursting through the door, seemingly instinctively strapping on a surgical mask and pressing a large colored button on the hospital bed. A tone rung out as you assumed she called for a doctor.

Still sitting up straight and clutching your chest to feel your accelerated heartbeat, she nudged you backward to lay flat as her right hand held your shoulder to guide you there. 

Feeling yourself becoming engulfed in a wave of nausea, your abrupt prognosis plunged you into an anxiety attack.

Your heart rate sped up immensely and your sight clouded in dark navy and black splotches, your E/C optics watered; the typically solid and beautiful arrays of colors becoming distorted with the ripples of the acrid tears. 

Your body seized in the hospital gown; your arm clutching your heart and clenching around the thin garb.

Nothing around you seemed dynamic as mirages of unknown faces flitted in your vision. Then, just as you blinked; you woke up.

_________________________________________

Finally, it's over.

That godforsaken family has been laid to rest, Fazbear Entertainment has left with a nearly soiled reputation, and the murderer is burning in Hell where he belongs.

He stole countless lives, including his and his close friend's daughter, and leading to the death of his remaining two sons. One pressured to strike fear into the other in some twisted form of a lesson, trailing to the final days of the other spent in a world of torturous nightmares until he died.

Years passed after the death of his youngest son and daughter, and with their deaths came the departure of his spouse; taking his last child with her under her maiden name Schmidt. 

She could not keep him away from the following restaurants, even after the disappearance of child after child. He had this burning itch to be worth something in his father's eyes, so he did not hesitate when a job opened. 

As he learned more, he stood resilient against the sentient animatronics; ignoring their pleas for help and pained shrieks and moans in the night.

It wasn't long before the corporation forced him to quit because of false accusations, and he left begrudgingly because of the minimum wage he was being paid despite his experience.

As he dug in the covered prints of Fazbear Entertainment, the more he found. Just when he discovered a well-hidden Sister Location, Miss Schmidt had enough.

Plagued with the death of her daughter over the years, she would not let him take any more of her children. Just seeing the pale, doll-like robots made her wince; and she knew that it was not a coincidence that the star bot held an uncanny resemblance to Elizabeth, her daughter. Even the slender dancer who was far too human to match the others seemed to carry her own attributes, and this frightened her to no end.

It wasn't until later that Michael and her were both contacted by William. He wanted to see them both; but only alone.

She knew too much, and he didn't like that. 

Michael had a use, but she wouldn't let him.

William wanted to change that.

He arrived at her work, which was a small studio. It was after she was closing up and preparing to leave, packing her things in a large duffel bag before she heard a quiet sound.

The whispery little sound of the door opening along with the muffled clunk of a lock.

It didn't register at first, as she assumed a student had left something or a colleague came to ask her a question about the new quota, etc.

It was too late to negotiate with him before she was stuffed in her own duffel bag and on the brink of death; too weak to defend herself but still full of her spiritual remnant.

He trapped her in the grinning ballerina, her memory broken and tainted; she only knew the grief and heartache. William took everything else from her and replaced it with the murderous intentions of his programming, and she was the one to pursue the most violently for him.

She could do nothing; her daughter did not remember her, she was forced to take part in the murder of Michael, and she suffered in anguish for so long before finally being set free.

After dealing with Miss Schmidt, he spoke with his final son. Pressuring him into applying to the mysterious Sister-Location that remained veiled in uncertainty. William wanted Elizabeth back, but not to reunite the family.

The awareness of the A.I. that infected her spirit trapped inside began to take over her remaining humanity. She did not care about being careful anymore, and all she wanted was the splattering of blood.

He knew, and he wanted her with him.

The coward.

Along with Elizabeth, Michael, Henry, and Charlotte, the fire burned and freed everyone. 

We can all finally move onto the next chapter of history and close the era of Fazbear and Co..

It's over.


	32. Journal

A thin sliver of light stirred you from your sleep, and you saw a nurse standing stolidly next to you. She stood and directed her attention on meticulously filing a small stack of papers into a divided folder.

Shifting under the rough sheets of the medical bed, she glanced at you. Eyelids clenching tightly under the harsh, white light that glared in your eyes as you sat up.

She leaned down and pushed you back on the bed. "Just lay down, you need to rest," she reproached, and you sat back with a huff.

Your heart-rate seemed to be normal, but you felt like you had passed out in that moment from hyperventilation. Questions darted around in your skull, but you kept your mouth shut.

She returned to her work and finished in skillful time before swiftly turning out of the door. The pure white door slammed shut, shaking the thin walls around you. The sterile floor shined as if it was just cleaned, so you decided not to bother walking.

Shutting your eyes briefly, you tried to block out the flow of negative memories.

Your mind remained fixated on this point that your brain ignored the door opening quietly. Even the noticeable squeak of its hinges failed to snap you out of your own psyche.

"-Y/N? Are you all right?" you heard the worried voice of Lilian speaking to you, and you quickly realized that you were holding yourself with your arms wrapped around your own waist.

Your eyes darted around and promptly settled on her face, her eyes calm and a dark hazel brown. Taking a breath, you sat back as your body seemed to stop in time.

"It's all right, it's all right," she said in a hushed voice, and slowly walked around your bed and into one of the cheap seats for guests.

Pulling yourself up, she gestured for you to stay put as she pulled out a notebook that remained preserved in a plastic bag with a number labeled in marker. Time had aged it to a light tint of yellow, and black pen had bled into a navy from supposed moisture.

Something curious was a large chunk of the notebook that seemed charred a deep brownish-black. 

Gazing at it with inquisitive eyes, she set it aside before pulling out her own notepad with her recognizable handwriting. Scrawling out a few words, she clicked her pen a few times before speaking.

"We retrieved a sample of evidence that I was told to talk to you about. Although, if you are indeed interested, I will have to record this for evidence," she informed you, fetching a small microphone and retro-styled recorder.

You winced at the thought of being at the disposal of anybody who listened, and worried that it would be used against you. Strange, paranoid logic spread through your head as you contemplated your options.

You grimaced, realizing you had next to no other options but to agree. Flexing your jaw, you hoped that this would give you anything new to help piece your memory together.

You reluctantly nodded, and she smiled softly.

"Thank you, Y/N. I promise this will help you understand what happened to you," she addressed amicably and flashed you a bright smile as she set up her recorder.

She stopped for a moment to gather her thoughts before prompting you or starting the recording. "All right, I'll start it and just try and answer my questions to the best of your ability. Answer honestly, and just state if you don't know the answer, okay?" she explained before asking for your understanding.

You absorbed the information and tried to break it down thoroughly to check for any slip-ups to indicate any duplicity. 

You bit your tongue, chewing the inside of your cheek as you once again noticed your own nervous thinking.

"..Yeah, I understand," you murmured, slouching into the bedframe.

"Alright, Y/N..." she said, slipping the recorder on your side table along with the microphone. Clicking the machine on, she cleared her throat;

"Interrogation at St. Cybil's Psychiatric Ward; case #313 along with collected evidence #14. Here with patient Y/N L/N," she stated as if it had been burned into her memory. You sat with your mouth closed, waiting for any questions she wanted to give you.

"The police have collected this scrapbook or journal among the ruined building where you were found, and we found a name," she said, sliding the journal onto your table.

"The name probably means nothing to you, but here is our first question; do you remember a young woman who was given the nickname: Bookworm?"

You froze, and a quick recap of your earliest memories after running away; when you stood on the sidewalk and remembered the rude couple who addressed the girl as if she had something they couldn't get.

You recalled the notebook she clutched in her hands as she sat on the wet sidewalk to scribble in it. 

You thought nothing of her, and she didn't seem to be aware that you existed. Her head never raised to you on any of the instances you saw her.

She evidently noticed your pause, and continued speaking, "We didn't find a body, and no traces of whoever had this notebook beside herself. She had some information that was very intriguing to us, and we were wondering if you knew anything." 

You sat, dumbfounded. As if you had any information, but she seemed to be betting on this possibility that you would have information. 

"I.. I don't know anything about her," you said, averting your eyes quickly. Her bright eyes dulled suddenly, but her expression showed no verbatim of her true feelings. You weren't sure if she was relieved, disappointed, or anything because of her cold face remaining like it was carved from stone.

You didn't know whether to continue, but the deafening silence was enough to make things uncomfortable.

"I rarely ever saw her. She never batted an eye to me, so I assumed she was just another victim to life," you said solemnly, still keeping your eyes on your fidgeting hands but remained involuntarily aware of her gaze.

"She was always with a couple, both of whom seemed to be drunk or.. on drugs when they were with her," you finished, feeling partly guilty for assuming such things, but you wanted to give as much information as you could.

Her eyes narrowed, but yours remained locked on anything but her.

Clearing her throat, she clicked her pen in an audible rhythm.

"Would you like to take a look at the information in this notebook, hm?" she mused, almost mockingly. Your brow furrowed in confusion but played along.

She gestured to the book laying right next to you, your fingers grasping it and flipping to the first page.

It appeared completely normal for several pages and sections that had been labeled by its owner.

It consisted of her school life, classic banter of youths among her friends. She seemed to have trouble trusting her friends, and you noticed her paranoid behavior with them become increasingly more apparent.

The entries for this journal became much more frequent but more abnormal in the essence of the information.

Sometimes, she would leave a sentence off in the middle of a topic. Her handwriting would become scrawled and panicked.

Her final entry sent a chill down your spine for reasons you could not trace;

In perfect Times New Roman text read the word, "Help".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Sooooo, I've been gone for a LONG time. I'm sorry bout that, but I've just been feeling very uninspired so I guess writer's block? I'm not sure, but thank you for being patient for this chapter despite not too much going on in it. I didn't proof-read this one very much, but I'm just exhausted, thanks for your time!!
> 
> XOXO crispy


End file.
